


Sally Face Series

by SkarletteKrow



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarletteKrow/pseuds/SkarletteKrow
Summary: It’s only been a week after Mrs. Pakerton’s “accident” and the crew has already found more trouble.





	1. Travis’ Bully

**Author's Note:**

> SK: “Hi guys! I’m SkarletteKrow and this is my first fan fiction that I’ve ever posted!”  
*Looks around at each of the faces that showed up for the AA group.  
Them: Wtf?
> 
> XD  
Skit aside that is the truth! This is my first posted fan fiction so let me know how I’m doing. Currently I have a few chapters written in advance so I think dropping a chapter a week until this part of the series is done is the plan. Don’t be afraid to point out anything that you think is weird or wrong I’m open to constructive criticism. So without further ado the story.

Sally Fisher stared down his tray as the Lunch Lady smiled and dropped a bologna sandwich on to it. A hesitant thank you was his reply as he looked back up at her face. She smiled again and gave him a little wave as he walked away. 

Every since Sal had given her the picture of “birdie” the woman had been extra nice to him and frankly Sal didn’t mind it.

“Enjoy, Sally!” She called after him cheerily.

What he did mind was the sandwich that sat on his tray. 

It was exactly one week since they had discovered the dark and disgusting origins of the cafeteria lunch meat that at one point they had all eaten. 

Well except Maple at least.

She had been the only one at their lunch table to never have taken part of disposing of the bodies Mrs. Packerton grinded into “lunch meat”. 

As Sally passed the trash can near the cafeteria door he subtly slipped the sandwich off of his tray and into the garbage.

He wouldn’t be eating any kind of processed meat anytime soon if he had any say so.

With that deed done he headed over to sit at his table with the people he was proud to call his friends.

“Hey Sally.” Ash greeted him as he took his seat in between her and Larry.

“Hi Ash.” He said with a Hidden blush on his face. 

“Sally Face.” Larry looked to him with a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Larry Face.” Sally returned with his low and even voice. 

“Hey guys.” Sally waves at the rest of the occupants of his table and they each give their odd little greetings.

“So Ash, you got anything good?” Sal raised an unseen eyebrow under his prosthetic.

“Just a tuna sandwich and a bag of chips. I’ll trade you my chips for your apple.” As she spoke she handed him the bag of chips.

“Sure.” Sally handed his red apple to Ash grateful to have something to eat that didn’t require him to lift his mask. 

On his other side Larry was looking down at him with a bit of concern.

“What?” Sally quickly asked sounding a bit flustered.

“Sal you’ve been eating chips all week, you need to eat some real food.” Larry scolded.

“So what, you want me to eat that!” Sal said pointing to Chug’s lunch tray earning a confused look from the owner.

“You could pack a lunch like the rest of us.”

Sal just looked down at his own lunch tray.

“Oh yeah. I guess I could.”

Every since they had found out about what was in the bologna the crew had started to pack their own lunches from home except for Sally and the oblivious Chug. 

He wasn’t really worried about eating lunch anyways. Even when he hadn’t known that there were human remains in the lunch meat he rarely ate the school lunch.

The medication he took left him feeling hunger less and honestly he didn’t like to eat out in public because he would have to lift his prosthetic. And anytime he had to lift his mask, even just a little, was a bad time.

As he thought he slipped a chip behind his mask and into his scarred mouth. He was just happy to have something to do other than talk at lunch. The days where he just sat and watched the other occupants of his table eat were awkward.

“Hey look who’s late on bologna day.” Todd pointed out the blond bully who was getting in the lunch line.

“Yeah, today is usually the only day that someone else beats me to be first in line.” Chug commented while chewing his sandwich. “I wonder what’s up?”

Sal was also a bit disturbed by Travis’ unusual behavior. Ever since he had that little talk with him in the boys bathroom he had seemed off. 

Lately he hadn’t even been picking on Sally or any of his friends. And besides giving a few answers in class he hadn’t heard him talking much either.

Something was up with him, Sal just didn’t know if it was good or bad. 

“Hey did you hear they just got a new replacement for Mrs. Packerton.” 

“Wow! That was quick. I thought we would have to deal with Coach being our substitute math teacher for the rest of the year!” 

Sal perked up as he caught these bits of information from a couple of students walking by. 

“Did you guys hear that? We have a new teacher.” Sal turned to look at his friend. 

“Well I just hope they’re not as crazy as the last one.” Larry said with a small scowl.

Sally, Todd and Ash nodded while Chug and Maple gave him confused looks.

“What! I liked Mrs. Packerton she was a good teacher.” Maple exclaimed.

“Yeah, she wasn’t so bad.” Chug pitches in.

The table was divided in two as Maple and Chug defended their deceased teacher and the other teens tried to keep the information they had inside.

And that’s how lunch went for the remainder of the half hour. When it ended Sally let out a relieved breath that they hadn’t ruined Chug’s appetite. It was the least they could do to protect their friend.

—————————————————————

The next couple of periods just seemed to fly by for Sal. It was a pleasant feeling though, because that meant that there were no hiccups in his day so far. Things were going entirely too well.

That is until he walked into the boys locker room to change into his gym clothes. 

Coach Branson always let Sal change when the other kids were supposed to be in the gym warming up. So Sal had never run into any trouble in the locker room until now.

When he opened the locker room for the boys and went inside his ears were met with the sound of laughter and violent shuffles.

To be honest Sally’s first instinct was to run, but when he thought about what could be happening to one of his fellow students he rushed to the sounds.

“He he, you aren’t so tough now are you Travis!” The top jock, who Sal could recognize but hadn’t bothered learning his name, was standing over Travis while his two goons held him down.

“What’s gotten into you lately?” He brought his face down low for Travis to see.

“.....” Travis gave no answer he just laid there with his face pressed to the ground.

The jocks face twisted into anger as he swung his leg back to kick Travis in the face.

I guess this is as good as time as any to interrupt. Sal thought as he mentally prepared himself to get his ass kicked. 

“Hey shouldn’t you all be in the gym?” When he spoke Sally stepped from behind the lockers that had hid him from the bullys’.

The boys paused and Travis cracked his eyes through his flinched face to see who was trying to save him.

“Fuck off!” Goon 1 said as he stood from his crouched position. “We don’t got time for you sissy.”

Sal laughed internally at the insults that all bully’s seem to have in their arsenal. 

“The only sissy’s I see here are you three ganging up on a person and holding them down just so one person can beat the shit out of them.” Sal laughed now out loud and in their faces. 

“What is the biggest guy in 9th grade afraid to get his ass kicked in a fair fight?” 

And that did it.

Sal could see the jocks face snap as he lungs at him from across the room and gripped him up by the front of his black sweater.

Sally had had many times where he was grateful for his prosthetic mask and this was one of them. His face was contorted in terror and panic as the jock lifted him from the ground and slammed him into the lockers behind him with ease. 

“You’ve got your nerve talking back to me like that you fucking freak!” The only thing protecting Sally from the spray of his spit was again his mask.

And then he was being punched in the chest and stomach. The first punch was so hard that it knocked the wind out of Sally’s chest and he was left gasping for breathe.

By the third punch Sal had thrown up his “lunch” and the vomit leaked from the bottom of his mask onto the jocks hand.

“Eww! You fucking little-” His words were cut off by a hand grabbing his shoulder and twirling him around.

The jock only had a split second before he saw Travis’ hand hit him in the side of the face. Travis stood there over top of his bully breathing like a mad man and looking the part as he balled his fist even more and started to beat the shit out if the jock.

The two goonies stood off kilter for a moment before grabbing Travis and pulling him off their leader.

“You’re fucking dead!” Goon 2 yelled.

“What in God's name is going on down here!”

Coach Branson walked into the locker room furious and red faced. 

Sal could only imagine the confusion that he must be going through right now. Here He was looking at his top athlete laying on the ground bleeding, two of his other students holding down another with a fist raised to strike and lastly Sal sitting in a puddle of his own puke.

“Principal's office! Now!”

—————————————————————

If you have ever experienced the walk of shame to the principal's office you know it is one of the most humiliating things to go through in one's high school career. 

Now imagine that same walk with your clothes covered in puke and looking like you got your ass whooped, (because you did), with dudes twice the size of you.

That is true humiliation. 

And if anyone else has had to go through anything similar you have all the sympathy in the world from Sally Fisher.

His prosthetic mask once again saved the day so that no one could see his puke stained mess of a face that hid underneath of it.

Upon arrival at the principal’s office they were met with the same confused and angry look that Coach Branson gave them.

“Can somebody tell me what happened here?” Principal Jackson said with a low angry tone.

The office was silent aside from the tic tocing of the clock on the wall. Sally lifted his head to talk when he felt the glare of the jock on his skin. And sure enough when he looked up he was glaring down at him daring him to snitch on them.

The only reason he didn’t open his mouth to talk was because he knew that it would get him nowhere. No adult would come to his rescue. He would have to deal with it on his own. 

And so the silence continued until Principal Jackson was as red as the stripes on the flag that stood behind his desk.

“Fine! If you don’t want to tell me what happened then all of you get two days suspension!” He yelled and slammed his hands down on his desk. “Now get out of my office! I’ve got to make some phone calls to your parents!”

As the teens left they could hear him mumbling something about delinquent teens.

The wait was probably the worst part.

Sal had to sit in the waiting room with four teens who didn’t like him one bit. The jock kept glaring at him like he was the scum of the earth, Goon 1 sat staring at him and drawing his finger across his neck while Goon 2 just mouthed the words “You’re dead freak” and Travis sat with his head in his hands avoiding making eye contact. 

It was the perfect way to spend his 7th period.

By the time the bell rang for 8th period the jock’s dad and both of the his goons moms had come to pick them up.

That had left him and Travis alone in the waiting room with deadly silence. Until Sal couldn’t take it anymore and decided to speak.

“So what did you do to piss them off.” Sal spoke quietly as to not disturb the angry Principal in the other room.

For a moment Sally thought that he wouldn’t respond so he went back to looking at his soiled sweater.

“Why did you help me?” Travis asked still avoiding Sal’s eyes.

Sal was silent for a moment. He hadn’t expected Travis to speak let alone ask him a question.

“Because you needed it.” Travis lifted his head and locked eyes with Sally.

“And you thought getting your ass kicked was going to help me how?” His face was set in a small scowl.

“I didn’t get my ass kicked.” Travis lifted a skeptic brow. “I got my stomach punched.” Sal finished with an unseen smirk.

Travis chuckled at Sal’s joke but then he was serious again.

“Seriously though I can handle myself. I don’t need some wimp getting hurt for me.”

Sal could tell that Travis didn’t mean any harm by his words so he let it slide considering the embarrassed pink that tinted Travis’ cheeks.

The two were content to sit in silence as they waited for their parents to come and pick them up. 

That is until Ash and Larry burst into the waiting area looking mad as all hell.

“What the hell happened?!?” Larry almost screamed as he took in Sally’s puke covered form.

Ash sped over to Sal and knelt in front of him searching for injuries.

Sal waved his hands, flustered, trying to calm down the raging pair.

“Nothing happened. I’m okay, alright.” Sal muttered through his mask.

“Who was it? Was it this bastard???” Larry walked over to Travis and gripped the front of his shirt ready to punch him.

“What? No it wasn’t Travis! He was helping me!”

The two mothering friends stopped and stared at Sally in disbelief.

“Sally Face.” Larry looked at Sal with a warning glare.

“I’m telling the truth! This guy was beating me up in the boy’s locker room and Travis stepped in to help me.” Larry slowly let go of the grip that he had on Travis.

“Oh…” Was all Larry said as he stepped away from Travis. Even then he refused to give him an apology. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean aside from being covered in my own lunch and being suspended for two days.”

“You got suspended for getting beaten up?!??” It was Ash’s turn to be outraged.

“Yeah.” Sal looked down at his sneakers in shame. “My dad’s going to kill me.”

“You aren’t the only one.” Travis and Sal shared a bit of a laugh.

Larry and Ash were left feeling out of the loop. Since when did Sally and Travis get along?

“Anyway you guys should get back to class before you get into trouble.” Sally appreciated the two risking themselves but he didn’t want them to get into any trouble.

“Yeah. We just came to see if you were okay and to give you this.” Ash handed him his big blue backpack.

“Oh, Thanks!” He was so glad maybe now he could get this smelly sweater off of his body.

“Alright man I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Yeah, see you Sal.” Ash gave him a little wave and a sympathetic smile while Larry gave Travis one last glare before they left.

As the door shut both Sal and Travis let loose a sigh. 

“They can be scary sometimes.” Sally Face said as he relaxed a little softly rummaging through his backpack.

“....yeah.” Travis admitted. 

Sally smiled under his mask but his smile soon turned to a frown. Great. He didn’t have anything else to put on. Smelly sweater it is.


	2. Pizza and Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little scolding and a little disappointment.  
Lots of pizza and lots of video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it’s me again! It’s Wednesday so here’s a new chapter. I meant to post this earlier this morning so I apologize for the lateness. Anyway here’s the story, I hope you enjoy!

For Sally Fisher the car ride home was tense and full of silence. 

Sally had been surprised when Principal Jackson told him his father would be coming to pick him up from school. Honestly Sal thought that he would have to walk home, considering his dad had been at work. When he was told that his dad was coming from work to get him he was immediately filled with terror. His dad STOPPED working to come and get him from school.

He just knew he was in for it.

And so the silence in the car was so palpable that one could cut it.

Henry Fisher was angry that he had to leave work and Sally Fisher was waiting for his anger to explode.

But what Sally hadn’t expected was his father's worry. He didn’t know that a top the anger that Henry felt he was also very worried for his son.

“So are you going to tell me what happened?”

Sal twitched a little when his father spoke. They were only a few blocks away from Addison Apartments and so he thought that his father was waiting to get into the safety of their home to yell at him.

“I… I got into a fight with this jock.”

“Sal I know all of that, I’ve already talked with your Principal. What I want to know is why. Why were you fighting? And why are you covered in puke?”

Sal was left a little speechless at his father's concerned tone. He hadn’t expected to hear that note of worry trembling his father's voice.

“Well?” His father’s voice sounded about an octave away from cracking and the whole situation was becoming a little too much for Sal to handle. Despite his urge to grab a hold of his pig tails and pull Sally keep his hands in his lap.

“... I was just trying to help one of my classmates. That jock was beating him up in the boys locker room. I couldn’t just let him get his face kicked in!”

“Why didn’t you go and get a teacher! We’ve been through this! There isn’t anything that you can do that won’t end up landing you in a heap of trouble!”

Sally let his head fall down to his chest. He wanted to curl into a ball and die. He hated having his father being disappointed in him. But most of all he hated that his father couldn’t understand his point of view.

Henry was never in any situation where he had to deal with a bully and so he didn’t understand what his son had to go through almost everyday of his life.

Part of the reason why they moved here was because Henry naively thought that his son’s bullying would stop if he moved him somewhere else. Somewhere new. Where nobody knew him.

How wrong he had turned out to be. 

Sadly, wherever you go a freak is still a freak.

“Look son, I’m not angry with you.” Sal’s head shot up from it’s perch on his chest. “I’m just worried. This is the second call from your Principal that I’ve gotten since you started school. I just don’t want things to get out of hand again.”

Henry parked the car outside of their apartment building and looked down at his soiled son. 

“Just promise me that you’ll stay out of trouble.” Sally could see the concern swirling in his father’s eyes and feel the desperation leaking off of his father’s skin.

He couldn’t tell him no, he had to at the very least try to stay out of trouble.

“Okay Dad I’ll try to stay out of trouble.” Henry gave his son a little smile.

“Alright. Now I’ve got to go back to work. You go on home. You’re not on punishment but I swear Sal if you don’t keep your promise you won’t see the light of day outside of school. So behave. Please.”

Sally nodded his head and got out of the car. He watched his father pull off and hurriedly drive away.

Because of this interruption in his work Sal knew his father wouldn’t be home until late.

He opened the door to the apartment building and went to the elevator. 

I guess I’ll just watch tv with Gizmo until Larry gets home. 

The doors closed as Sal headed to apartment 402.

—————————————————————

“Kkkwwwrrrr…. Sally Face? Hey, are you there?”

Sally’s eyes snapped open as he jerked awake from his curled up position on the couch. Gizmo lazily looked over at him, his eyes telling Sal to pick up his walky talky before he murdered it.

“Alright. I’m getting it.” Sally Face gave his human like cat a pointed glare. He grabbed the walky talky and went into the kitchen so that he didn’t disturb Gizmo’s peace.

He popped his friendship walky talky on the counter and pulled himself to sit on top of it as well.

“Kwwrrrrrsh… Yeah. What’s up Larry Face?” As Sal let go of the talk button he couldn’t help but chuckle at the nickname he had given his best friend. 

“Damn, man! I didn’t think you were ever going to answer. Kwwrsh.”

“Sorry, I fell asleep watching tv with Gizmo.”

“I guess that fight really tired you out, huh?”

“Kwwrsh.. To be honest it was less of a fight and more of me getting my ass handed to me, but hey, I'll take the kind words.” Sal’s amused voice rang through the walky talky and if Sally knew his friend well he knew he was chuckling on the other end as well.

“Well whatever you call it I’m just glad your okay.” There was a brief pause before Larry continued. “Anyway want to come down here? My mom’s ordering pizza. Kwwrsh.”

“Pizza? Sounds good! I’ll be down in a few.” Sally hopped off of the kitchen counter top ignoring the sting in his ribs and ran to his room.

He deposited his walky on his dresser and grabbed his blue pajama pants that were lying on the floor. He quickly pulled them over his black boxers and grabbed his black slippers. The thought of warm delicious pizza the only thing on his mind.

One look in the mirror and he remembered to grab his mask he had taken off earlier to wash. He buckled the two clasps in the back and adjusted it a bit.

“There. Now I don’t look like someone’s worst nightmare.” He chuckled a bit and with one last look headed out the door.

—————————————————————

“Pizza? Sounds good! I’ll be down in a few.” Sal sounded excited as he ended their chat to meet him downstairs.

Larry smiled down at his walky talky as he threw it onto his messy bed and stood.

Well I guess he is alright if he’s this excited about pizza.

Larry’s normally sad eyes looked a bit content as he thought of his best friend. Every since they had met he had known that Sally was one of the coolest people he had had the pleasure of meeting.

They talked for hours over the walky talky if they were apart and when they weren’t Sal was down in his apartment rocking out or playing video games or whatever. They were inseparable. Spending much of their waking moments together. 

And to top it all off they were constantly saving each other’s asses when it came to their paranormal activities. 

In short their relationship was strong as steel and it was only growing stronger.

Larry strolled through the apartment that he shared with his mom and stopped in the kitchen where she was sitting at their humble dining table.

“Hey Lar bear, is Sally coming over? I ordered an extra large pizza half cheese for him.” Lisa was looking up at her son with happy but tired eyes.

“Yeah, he’s on his way down.” Larry ignored his moms embarrassing nickname for him and got straight to the point. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay mom? You’re looking a little sick.”

“Yeah hon I’m fine, I just wanted to make sure you boys are alright.” Lisa sighed and looked down at the pizza menu she had ordered from. “I’m sorry that I can’t make you guys dinner tonight. I promise I’ll make some lasagna sometime this week to make up for it.”

Larry smiled down at his mom. “Mom you don’t have to push yourself so hard. I just want you to get better.” Lisa smiled, heart warmed by her sons words. “But I mean if you are feeling well I wouldn’t mind you making lasagna say on Saturday when the crew comes over.”

Now both mother and son shared a laugh at Larry’s very subtle hint.

“Okay sure honey I’ll make you guys lasagna Saturday.” Lisa stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around her lanky son.

“Thanks mom.” Larry hugged back.

“Don’t mention it.” She gave one last squeeze and then pulled away. “Now, if you boys wouldn’t mind I’m going to hit the hay. I trust that you’ll take care of getting the pizza?”

“Yeah mom. Goodnight.” Larry called after his retreating mother.

“The money’s on the counter and make sure to tip the delivery man! Now Goodnight.” 

Larry listened to his mother’s footsteps fade away in the dead silence of the basement. Then he heard light shuffling footsteps approaching the front door. Larry ran to the door and swung it open.

“Hey dude!” Larry smirked down at the startled Sally that was standing with his fist raised to knock.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Sally playful punched Larry in the shoulder with the hand he had prepared to knock with.

Larry grabbed Sal and draped his arm around his neck pulling him into the apartment and swiftly shutting the door.

He guided them both to his room before shutting his door quietly and pushing Sally to sit down on his haphazard bed.

“So what really happened?” Larry looked down on Sal with a raised brow.

Larry could tell that what Sally had told them had not been the whole truth. Anyone with a brain could tell you that Travis of all people wouldn’t just help for no reason.

“What! He really did help me! It was just after I tried to help him and got beat up for it.” Sal’s voice got quiet as he finished the last sentence.

“So wait….. what?” Larry was confused.

“Ok, look I was going into the locker room to change when I heard some shuffling so I decided to take a peek and stumbled upon this jock and his friends about to kick Travis’ face in so I tried to stop them. No big deal.”

Larry was quiet as he looked over Sally thoughtfully. He couldn’t believe that after all Travis had put Sally through that he was still willing to take a beating for him.

Then again he could because Sal was just that type of guy.

Larry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Well at least tell me you’re okay.” Sal went to open his mouth to answer when Larry shushed him. “Actually just show me where he hit you.”

Larry couldn’t tell what emotion Sally was expressing under his mask, but it was probably one of worry.

“Larry I’m fine, it's just a couple bruises. They’ll heal.” Sal looked off to the side to avoid eye contact and started wringing his fingers a little.

“Just let me see then, if it’s not that bad.” Sal was clearly uncomfortable but he knew Larry wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

He sighed and slowly raised his black tee shirt looking down at the bruises along with Larry.

“Damn man. Looks like you got the works!” Larry poked at the purple flesh that covered Sal’s torso. “Who was the guy that hit you?”

“I don’t remember his name Marcus… or was it Michael, maybe? Owww watch it!” Sal flinched in pain. “I don’t know why it’s so bad he only hit me like three times.”

“Those most have been some killer punches.” Larry stepped back to look at his friend in concern. “Are you sure you’re okay little dude?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Sally pulled down his shirt and pulled one knee up to his chest, resting his chin on it. “I just wish I knew why they were beating Travis up in the first place.”

“That dip shit probably said something to piss them off. There’s no use thinking so much about it.”

Larry sat next to Sal then reached across the bed to grab his game controller.

“It’s just that Travis has been different lately and I’m worried I guess…” Sally admitted. Larry tried to ignore his growing irritation but he couldn’t.

“Sal, Travis has been harassing you since you stepped into Nockfell High and you have the nerve to sit there and tell me that you’re worried about him?” 

Larry glared at Sal like he was insane. How could he sit there and empathize with someone who’s goal up until now was to make his school life a nightmare.

Sal just sat there staring off like Larry wasn’t even there glaring at him.

“You know what, it’s fine, go and put yourself out there for someone who has only done you harm.” Larry turned on his tv and watched his Super Nintendo boot up. “But when he hurts you again I’m going to kick his ass.”

Sally chuckled at this and grabbed the remaining controller and looked up at Larry. “Alright, that seems fair but only if you beat me in Super Mario!”

“That’ll be easy, you suck at that game!” Larry laughed.

“I-I do not!” Larry could see Sally’s ears turning red. “I just haven’t shown you my true skill yet!”

“Well prove it!”

—————————————————————

Henry scratched the back of his neck as he boarded the elevator on the fourth floor.

When he had gotten home from work that evening Sally was nowhere to be found. The only evidence that he had come home had been his soiled clothes in the hamper in the bathroom.

Henry began to worry when the clock struck 11 and he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of his son. But he knew there was only one other place he could be so he slid on his slippers and in his striped pajamas headed down to the basement.

Henry didn’t know why he was so worried lately. Everything was just as it had been in Jersey, he worked himself to death and drank his sorrows away, while he watched his son suffer daily.

He couldn’t help but feel guilty every time he looked at his son’s prosthetic “face”. It was even worst if he happened to catch Sally without his “face” on, as rare as that was.

He should have been there to protect his wife and son. That’s what fathers do, but instead he was busy being held up at work while his son was mutilated and his wife’s windpipe was being ripped out.

Ding! The elevator doors slid open with a creak.

Henry shook his head to clear his repetitive self blame and walked over to the only apartment in the basement.

He knocked firmly and waited.

A few moments later Lisa cracked the door open and peeked out.

“Oh, it’s you Henry.” She sounded a little surprised to see him. “I imagine you’re here to get Sally?”

“Yes. I just want to make sure he’s alright. He got into a fight today and-“ Lisa’s eyes bugged out of her head for a moment.

“Wait! He got into another fight at school? Larry didn’t say anything about that. Is he grounded or something? I actually asked Larry to have him come down, we were having pizza and I know how much Sally likes pizza so-“

Henry waved his hands in front of him as he tried to stop the stream of words pouring from Lisa’s mouth.

“No no he’s not on punishment or anything! I just wanted to make sure he was doing alright, plus he forgot to take his medicine so I wanted to make sure he did before going to bed.” That seemed to calm the frantic woman’s flailing.

“Sure come on in.” Lisa opened the door further and led Henry into the back of the apartment where Larry’s room was.

“He should be in there, though I think they’re asleep.” 

Lisa cracked the door open to see the two boys sound asleep and the tv with a game over message. Larry was lying draped over his bed looking like he would fall any moment and Sally was curled up on Larry’s ratty old bean bag with his prosthetic still on.

The two parents gazed at their sleeping children for a little while before Henry quietly opened the door and crept inside. He was careful not to trip over the mess on Larry’s floor that included a half empty pizza box.

Henry was use to the messes teenage boys make, but he had to give Larry credit that this was probably the messiest room he had ever been in.

“Hey, Sal you have to get up.” Henry reached down and gently shook his son, knowing that’s all it would take. 

He was rewarded with two electric blue eyes snapping open.

“...huh… Dad?” Sal groggily slurred as he began to sit up.

“Yeah, come on upstairs. You forgot to take your medicine.” Henry helped his son up and guided him out of the havoc that was Larry’s room.

“Thanks Lisa.” Henry gave the woman a bit of a smile. 

“No problem. When he’s done he can come back down if he wants to. You know he’s always welcome here.”

“No it’s fine. Larry does have school in the morning.” Henry started toward the front door.

“Well alright you have a goodnight.” Lisa yawned a bit and walked behind the two to secure the door.

“Goodnight.”

And with that the two went back up to their apartment. Henry made sure that Sally took his medicine before going to bed and then parked himself on the couch next to Gizmo. Once he was comfortable he switched on the tv and reached for the bottle of liquor stashed beside the couch. Lifting the half empty bottle to his lips he took a long drink before an equally long sigh slipped through them.

Well at least when I’m not around I can trust that Sal is in good hands.

The rest of Henry’s night was spent drinking and thinking fondly of a certain downstairs neighbor.


	3. The Comfort of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of boredom turns into one of relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DA! It’s an update for you lovely people! I’m trying really hard to keep the updates coming every week and I’m determined not to fall behind. Though I am kind of sick right now (lol) I got up just for you guys. Enjoy!

The next morning Larry rolled out of bed looking like the girl from the grudge. He raked his fingers through his tangled locks and looked down at his unoccupied bean bag.

He must have gone back upstairs.

With a long stretch of his limbs and a yawn he trudged toward the kitchen where his mother sat looking at the newspaper.

“Hey honey. Did you sleep well?” Lisa had tired bags under her eyes as she smiled up at her son.

“Yeah mom. Did you?” Larry hadn’t meant for the question to come off so pointed, but it had.

“No Lar bear. I’ve just been thinking lately and it’s been hard to sleep.” Lisa looked down at her cup of untouched coffee.

“I know mom, just don’t make your health any worse.” Larry gave his mom a hug from behind and sat his head on top of hers.

“Okay I got it.” Lisa laughed lightly. “In fact I’m feeling pretty tired so I’m going to take a nap. Is there anything I can make you for breakfast before I do?”

“Nah I’m just going to have some toast.” Larry grabbed the loaf of bread that laid on top of the fridge and put two pieces in the toaster.

“Well alright.” Lisa got up from the table and began walking back to her bed room. “Have a good day at school.” She called behind her shoulder.

“I will.” Larry yelled. Then more quietly he said. “Rest well.”

The rest of his morning was a blur as he raced around the house getting ready for school. And when he was finally ready, he boarded the elevator to meet up with Sally.

Then he realized that Sal wasn’t going to be there and face palmed.

Damn it. This is going to be one boring Friday.

—————————————————————

It should be against the law to have math first thing in the morning. Ash thought as she plopped down in her desk. She rubbed her eyes a little to get rid of the sleep that clung to her face.

She waited as the bell rang for their new teacher and her best friend to arrive.

RING! 

As always Larry walked through the door at the last minute looking chill as ever. He took his seat next to her and gave a morning greeting.

“Hey Ash So you mind if I copy your homework?” Ash smiled and handed him her copy of the math homework.

“Why am I not surprised.” She chuckled as he quickly copied down her answers. “You know I kind of expected you to actually do this assignment. It was really easy. Coach just picked a page at the beginning of our textbook, we covered that stuff months ago!”

“I honestly didn’t even look at the homework. I was worried about Sally so as soon as I got home from school I invited him down. We ended up playing games all night.”

Larry handed Ash her homework back. He had gotten so good at copying that he could do it in just a few minutes before the teacher arrived for class.

Speaking of teachers their new 9th grade math teacher just walked in with the principal. She stopped at the front of the class and gave them a graceful smile.

“Good morning class.” When she spoke her voice rang like a wind chime. Principal Jackson walked up to stand next to her.

“Class this will be your new teacher for the rest of the school year. As you all know by now Mrs. Pakerton passed away in a car accident just last week and so we are lucky to have a replacement so quickly. Please treat her with the same respect that you would any other faculty here.” With that Principal Jackson whispered a few words to their new teacher and left the room.

“Hi my name is Ms. Davison. I’m so glad to be teaching you all this year. Though it is sad the circumstances that brought me here I hope we can all have a great year.”

Ms. Davison was a pleasant woman and nice to look at also. She was a thin woman but she had nice curves that filled out her hips and chest. Her face was pretty with full lips and beautiful green eyes.

Everything about her seemed perfect but she was very down to earth. Needless to say she was well received by the class.

The time seemed to fly as Ms. Davison went through attendance and asked about each student. She seemed to really care for each and every one of them.

When they were through with introductions she had just enough time to learn where the class was in the curriculum before the bell rang.

RING! 

“Wow that went by quickly!” Ms. Davison looked up at the school bell. “Okay I will see you all Monday for our first proper math class.”

Ash walked out of her first period feeling refreshed as she navigated the halls to her next class with Larry by her side.

“Man that was like the best math class I’ve ever had.” Larry was wide eyed as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

“I know! That was weird but I bet things will be different on Monday.” 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Larry pouted.

“I’ll see you at lunch!” Ash waved to Larry as entered her next class.

—————————————————————

The rest of Ash’s morning classes hadn’t gone so smoothly. Her science teacher decided to give the class extra problems on their homework, like that was what they needed. Extra problems.

Coach Branson made them play dodgeball in gym class and Ash was pretty sure she had a bruise forming in the back of her head from hitting her head off of the gym floor, after she had gotten hit in the face with the rubber ball they played with.

And then her French class was boring as all hell because her conversation partner, Sally, was suspended!

Ash was grateful when lunch rolled around because she needed a break from this day already.

The usual gang were sitting over at their lunch table except today they were missing one and so there was this awkward feeling.

“Hey guys.” Ash said with a long sigh.

“Hello Ash.” Todd greeted her somewhat cheerily.

“How are you guys holding up today? It’s been a really shitty day for me so far.” Ash asked their lunch table.

Chug just shrugged and continued eating. Maple was daydreaming again. And Larry looked lost in thought. Ash looked around and sighed.

“Well Todd looks like it’s just you and me today. Everyone is off in their own little world.” She giggled a little. 

“Yeah, if Sally were here we would surely be discussing the incident in the new math teachers second period class.” Todd was reading a science book while absently talking to Ash.

“Wait what ‘incident’?” Ash threw air quotes around the word.

“You didn’t hear about the chalkboard eraser flying across the room in the middle of class?” Todd looked up at her with inquiring eyes.

“Ha! An eraser “flew” across the room!” Ash was laughing loudly and a couple of students looked over at her.

“Yes the eraser “flew” across the room. I wasn’t there but I heard it hit the new teacher. She wasn’t injured.” Todd looked back down at his book. “I’m sure Sally would want to investigate this incident, though it is a small supernatural occurrence.”

“Yeah the little dude would get all serious and try to figure out what actually happened.” Larry chimes in though neither Todd nor Ash knew he was paying attention.

“Welcome back. Did you have a nice trip to la la land.” Ash smirked as Larry rolled his eyes.

“Anyway is that all that happened?” Larry questioned Todd.

“That is all I was able to overhear.” Todd said frankly.

“Man Sally is going to be pissed that he missed that!” Chug spoke up.

“Yeah you guys are really into some weird stuff.” Maple pointed to Todd, Larry and Ash.

“Hey! Don’t lump me into their weird club!” Ash exclaimed. “I’ve only done a few things with them. And besides, I'm still a bit… skeptical…” 

Ash grew quiet near the end. She wasn’t quite sure what she believed in anymore. She saw what Mrs. Pakerton had been doing in her apartment and she saw where it led.

It all seemed like a dream. There was an entire secret temple underneath Addison Apartments and lord knows where else. 

Ash still couldn’t believe that Mrs. Pakerton conveniently got into a car accident and died right after they had learned her secrets.

“Does anyone else think it’s odd that Mrs. Pakerton died right after we saw her apartment?” Ash whispered to Larry and Todd.

“Yeah it’s really weird that she died so suddenly, but I guess that’s how life works.” Larry looked down, his sad brown eyes smoldering.

“And they never found the other driver. It’s a bit suspicious.” Ash held her chin in her right hand. “But I guess we should discuss this later.”

“Yeah my mom said she would make us lasagna for our get together tomorrow, we can talk about it then, so don’t ditch.” Larry was pointing at Ash.

“What! I wouldn’t ditch you guys, especially now that I know your mom’s cooking.” Ash gave Larry a little smirk and for the first time that day Larry actually smiled.

“So you can smile when Sally’s not around.” Ash poked fun at her best friend.

They both laughed. Even though Larry had been spending a lot of his time with Sally every since he moved into the apartments, Ash knew that Larry was still her best friend. 

She wasn’t put out by their fast growing relationship in the least. After all Sally got along with everyone and he even managed to bring together their little group.

Of course Ash had known them all beforehand, but she had only been really close with Larry and Maple.

Sally just had this weird power to make people like him. Well most people anyway. Ash thought of Travis and the other students who had taken to bullying their littlest member.

I guess his charm doesn’t work on everybody.

Ash looked down at her forgotten lunch and pulled her sandwich from the lunch baggie it was stored in. She only had five minutes before lunch ended but with the comfortable silence it would be easy for her to finish her food before her next class.

After seeing how the day had been crawling by she would definitely need it. 

She sighed. Her daily life was a lot more boring without Sally around. Ash glanced around the table, judging by the look on the rest of the crews Faces, they thought the same.

—————————————————————

It was only early afternoon and Sal wished that the day could be over already. 

It was so boring being left at home with nothing to do. He had tried to sleep in, but he kept having the same nightmare that had been haunting him for years. Or rather replaying the same memory with added effects from his dream.

He would always scream at his younger self in the dream. His thoughts blaring, but falling on his own deaf ears as he continues to walk farther into the woods and closer to his mother’s death.

The only part of the dream that isn’t distorted is when his mom tries to pull the rabid dog from him and the animal sets to tearing her apart.

The sounds are so clear and although his sight is clouded with blood he can still make out his mother’s dying eyes as they plead with him.

Sally never could make out what his mother was trying to say. He couldn’t hear the words because of the gurgling sounds she was emitting. 

He would jerk awake then with sweat running down his face and trembling like a frail kitten. 

So he stayed awake all morning with nothing to do. He was mostly catching up on some house work and lazing around.

And by the afternoon, there was nothing to do so he decided to go and check up on Lisa. 

He got into the elevator, still wearing his pajamas, and put the card in to head down to the basement.

The door was open as always so he didn’t bother knocking on the front door.

“Hello? Lisa are you here?” Sal’s voice was small in the quiet apartment.

There was no answer and so Sal slipped into the apartment with a bored sigh.

He never thought that being suspended from school would be so boring. He had been suspended from school before but on those occasions he hadn’t had any friends. Now that he did he knew exactly how it felt to miss the company of them.

Honestly he would rather be at school learning and hanging out with Larry and crew. Sally knew that most teenagers would kill to have a couple days away from school, but for him school was a getaway.

He could distract his depression, his worries and anxiety, (although it was all still there lingering inside him). However more school became an escape from the specters that have been haunting his consciousness at Addison Apartments.

Usually Sally wouldn’t just let himself into Lisa and Larry’s apartment when either of the two weren’t around, but he needed a change of scenery.

His apartment felt a little scary with no one around for so long and he didn’t feel like staying in the same place as his nightmares, so he opted for the Johnson apartment.

Larry’s room was still the same mess it was the night before so Sal decided he would tidy it up a bit. He knew where Larry kept all of his things after the room is put together for five seconds when Lisa begs him to clean it, so he could sort through the room properly. 

Sal absentmindedly did Larry’s house keeping. He hadn’t even noticed it took him a good hour and a half to completely clean the entire room. After everything was sparkling he felt all the strain from his hard work. He flopped down on Larry’s freshly made bed and fell asleep.

—————————————————————

It was finally the end of the day and Larry was ecstatic! He had his favorite class and so 8th period always seem to fly by, but the rest of the day had dragged.

Larry thought he would meet his end in their biology class when Ms. Nadily kept droning on about osmosis. He actually ran out her class when the bell rang!

Needless to say he was stoked to be heading home and to hang out with the guy he had been missing all day, Sally. Even though he didn’t have every class with him he could still look forward to the ones that they did have together and that would get him through the day. Knowing that he could goof off with his best bud throughout the day worked wonders for his patience in class.

And so without that Larry had been going insane throughout his monotonous day. He had no clue how he would get through a boring Monday without clawing someone’s eyes out, the probability that they would be his own was high.

Anyway, Larry was happy to be sprinting out the school alongside Todd to get to Addison Apartments. It was only when they had gone a block away from that hell that they stopped and walked normally.

“Man that was one of the longest school days I have ever experienced!” Larry breathed out, stressed.

“Yes, it was particularly exhausting.” Todd pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I never thought that having Sally on suspension would have this affect on my school experience.”

Larry just nodded. Even Todd had missed the blue haired boy. How did they all get along without him before, Larry wondered.

The rest of the walk was one of silence. Larry couldn’t wait to see Sally and possibly play video games before just rocking out while Todd had a pile of homework to drop of to the boy that he hoped they could complete together.

Neither thought about the others plans or how they might clash with one another.

When they got to the apartments they split ways giving their goodbyes and both heading for Sally on their respective routes.

Todd took the elevator up to the fourth floor while Larry took his back stairwell to go and get his walkie talkie.

—————————————————————

Though both boys were pining for their blue haired companion, one got to him first.

Larry stepped down from the back entrance of his apartment, the air in his room smelled different. There was a distinct lack of the pizza and paint aroma that his room usually had. He walked across the room, with no trouble at all might he add, and turned on the light switch. 

The room was spotless.

There wasn’t a single thing on the floor or out of place and everything had been straightened up. Not to mention it looked like someone had cleaned all of the surfaces in the room. 

Larry knew it could have only been one person. His mom had never cleaned his room this much. She had enough respect for Larry’s privacy to know that cleaning his room was a violation of it.

So only one tiny blue haired boy came to mind and the small blanket covered lump on the bed had given Larry the clue he needed to find him.

He shook his head from side to side as walked up to his bed and peeled the covers back to reveal the face of Sally. Well not his face but the prosthesis he wore as his face.

He took a moment to wonder how Sal had been breathing under the covers and in his mask before he got anxious that he wasn’t and poked him in the chest.

Bright blue eyes shuddered open as the smaller looked up at his best friend.

“Larry Face.” Sally said in a monotone voice that was full of sleep.

“Sally Face.” He replied. 

For a moment it felt like a tumbleweed had blown between the two until Larry broke the silence.

“So I see you cleaned up a bit.” He glanced around the room with nonchalance.

“Yeah, I was bored.” Larry could still hear the sleep clinging to his voice.

“You know if you were anyone else I would be mad.” He gave him an unamused look.

“Yeah, I know!” Sally stuck his hand out for Larry to help him up.

Larry starred a moment longer before grabbing his hand and helping him up with his signature smirk.

“Anyway where’s your mom? I haven’t seen her all day.” The question could be heard in the now sitting Sally’s voice.

“She might be sleeping in, she was up all night worrying.” Sally sighed.

“Well I guess it’s good that I didn’t go and knock on her door.” He said with a little laugh.

“Yeah, just let her rest.”

Looking now at his best friend Larry could honestly say that he had really missed him all day. He couldn’t help but grab him and hug him tightly.

“Wha- what! I’m being attacked by the rare and dangerous Larry bear! Someone help!” Sal shouted, though it was soft as to not wake Lisa.

“Shut up dork! I missed you.” Larry felt Sally tense up against his chest a moment before he chuckled.

“I missed you too Lar Bear.” Sally was still laughing.

“You know what!” Larry exclaimed.

And then they were wrestling around on the spotless floor, laughing and spouting silly jokes.  
Things went like that for a while until Larry’s door opened to reveal Todd. He just stood in the doorway looking amused at Sally sitting on the taller teens back with one of Larry’s arms pinned behind him.

“I come bearing the gift of homework.” Came Todd’s best generic rpg voice. “But I see you are engaged in battle!”

All three boys burst into laughter at the cheesy reaction and frankly terrible impersonation. Todd was the first to come to his senses.

“No seriously though we have a lot of homework.” Todd held his smirk as he could feel Sally’s mood sour.

After being bored half to death for most of the day he didn’t want to study. He wanted to goof off with Larry or get the ghost rangeling team together and go rangel ghosts. Anything sounded better than homework.

“It’s Friday dude.” Larry said to save Sally from his souring mood.

“Oh! You’re right!” Sally popped off of Larry’s back and went over to Todd’s side. “We can do this tomorrow.”

“Well alright just don’t forget to make time for it before tomorrow’s meeting.”

“Ok. We’ll have plenty of time before Ash gets here so let’s just take it easy for now.”

So Larry, Todd and Sally did just that. They started off playing Super Nintendo with Todd dominating Larry and Sally in most of the games and then when Lisa woke up they ordered pizza.

They were currently munching on the freshly delivered pizza with Sanity’s Fall playing lightly in the background.

The crew was very relaxed and after the long day that they all had it was well deserved. Larry looked over to Todd sitting cross legged on the floor on his left and then to Sally sitting in his beanbag on his right.

He had his mask lifted just enough to slip the pizza under and eat. It was cute seeing the little nibbles of pizza that he bit off like some small woodland creature, but Larry didn’t comment. He just smiled and continued stuffing pizza into his own mouth.

He wondered all the time when Sally would be comfortable taking off his mask, especially if it were just around his friends. He was sure that none of them would judge him, but then again they didn’t even have a clue what was hiding beneath his prosthetic.

When they were alone Larry had tried to ask what happened to Sally’s face, but had chickened out. He’ll tell me when he’s ready. He reasoned. But he had never said a word about it

The crew might die from the suspense before Sally opened his mouth to talk about it.

“What?” Sally was looking at him now with a concerned look in his eyes.

“Oh nothing I was just thinking.” Larry sighed out.

Todd and Sally shared a little look before Todd’s look of confusion turned to one of sadistic amusement.

“I wonder what could you be thinking about while staring at Sally so intensely.” Todd gave a wiggle of his right eyebrow so Larry would catch his drift.

Larry’s whole face turned red and he was sputtering out nonsense before he finally was able to get his meaning through.

“I wasn’t thinking anything dirty, you pervert, I just have a question that I’m not sure I should ask!” Larry almost shouted.

“A question?” Todd raised the same wiggly eyebrow in confusion. 

“...yeah.” Larry scratched the back of his mane. 

“What for me?” Sally pointed at himself.

“Forget about it.” Larry looked away and picked up a magazine laying his dresser.

Todd and Sally shared a look, it was weird to see Larry so somber. Sally scooted closer to where Larry and Todd were sitting and leaned against Larry’s side.

“Ask me when you’re ready.” Was all he said before dropping it.

The three of them stayed close for a while, quietly laughing and joking around, no one complained. The calming atmosphere was one that was rarely found in Larry’s room and he had to say it wasn’t bad.

After about a half an hour though the boys were starting to feel a bit drowsy. Todd excused himself and headed back to his apartment for some rest while Sally decided he would sleep over and left to change and tell his dad.

Larry was left alone in his room with only his own guilt to accompany him. He felt bad for wanting to know something that was surely a loaded and personal.

He already felt very close to his Sally and he wanted to take a step even closer. Eventually, Larry hoped that he could see him without any of his defenses at all. No mask to hide his face, just the friend he loved possibly more than himself.

At that thought Larry’s face burst into a flaming red. What had he just admitted to?!?! Never mind! 

To take his mind off of it he laid a spare blanket and pillow down near the beanbag Sal usually slept on and waited.

The night ended quietly neither teen to keen on talking. The lights were shut off and they laid down to sleep. 

Both of them unaware of the trouble that would find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! =^.^=  
P.s. for some reason it keeps posting my old end note on here so just ignore the one on the bottom. Thanks


	4. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sal has a nightmare and Larry is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I almost missed this update   
T-T I had a doctors appointment that left me feeling a little drained. But here it is on Wednesday as promised!   
Enjoy!

He was standing outside Nockfell High school. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten there, but something told him he should go inside.

So he did. He walked cautiously up the front steps and into the doors that led to the main hallway of his school. 

There wasn’t a soul around and the halls were unnaturally dark. There was an eerie feel to the entire building and at first he couldn’t pick out any sounds. Needless to say he was seriously considering turning around and getting the hell out of there.

Then like the unmute button had been pressed on some remote a cranking sound could be heard coming from down the hall, that made him freeze. It was a sound that grated on his ears and he moved his hands up to cover them.

He stood stark still for a moment of fear before, against his better judgement, he walked further down the hall toward the irritating sound.

The further he went the more he regretted it. He had no idea what was making that horrid noise and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out, but he continued walking anyway.

At last he stopped in front of classroom 128. Mrs. Pakerton’s old room. And with a chilling curiosity he turned the knob.

The room was all white. He could make out no shapes until the bright room suddenly darkened and the door slammed behind him. When had he even entered the room?

He turned, trying to force the door open frantically when he felt cold brush his spine. Slowly he looked behind him and there standing so close he could smell her rancid breathe was a very dead looking Mrs. Pakerton staring at him with milky white eyes and a broken body.

All he could do was scream as he pressed his whole body against the locked door. She looked down at him with a blank face, black blood dripping from every orifice, then she screamed.

“YOU!!!!!!!” The noise was loud and grating like she was nails on a chalkboard personified. 

She lunged at him and wrapped her broken and bloody fingers around his neck to shake the life out of him. Her hands burned into his flesh as she howled incoherently.

As he was losing consciousness he could see her dead lips moving over and over in words he could not hear. He strained one last time before darkness took him.

—————————————————————

Sally awoke with a start. He was terrified and the person shaking him wasn’t helping. With crazed eyes he whipped his head from side to side trying to catch sight of his attacker.

A head popped into his perifial to his left and before he could think he lashed out wildly. The strike didn’t get far as the person caught his wrist in their hand with ease.

He struggled harder, finally getting a hit in when his hearing kicked in.

“Sally! Hey dude stop trying to hit me!” He was still fighting when his vision focused and he could make out the face of Larry. 

“L-Larry?...” Sally’s voice was wheezing from his hyperventilating.

“Are you finally awake?” Larry was looking at him concerned, now holding both of his wrist.

“Yeah…. sorry.” The more time went by the more embarrassed Sally felt. 

He had just woken Larry up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. He felt like a little kid. He had never ever bothered Larry with his nightmares before and he had slept over numerous times. He simply rolled over and stared at the wall until he either fell asleep or morning came.

He took a few calming breaths, something his dad taught him when he had discovered his son had chronic night terrors. Larry let go of his wrist and sat beside him quietly waiting for Sal to collect himself.

“I’m alright.” Even to his own ears that didn’t sound convincing.

“Sally Face you’re a terrible liar.” Larry gave him a little smile. “So if you want to tell me what you’re really feeling that’d be nice.”

Sally stared at Larry for a moment before he mirrored his small smile. He was so grateful to have such a good friend. Since he had been horribly disfigured at the age of three he didn’t have the chance to make very many.

“It was just a dream about Mrs. Pakerton.” Sally said running his hands through his bangs to calm himself. The dream had felt so real, but he was used to his nightmares feeling like reality.

“About Mrs. Pakerton? What about Mrs. Pakerton?” Larry’s head was tilted to the side in curiosity and his sleepy brows were furrowed. 

“Yeah… I was at the school and I was following this sound. It was like this weird metallic noise, really annoying and loud.” Sally almost covered his ears remembering the echoes of the disastrous sound, but he just continued playing in his own hair and talking. 

“Anyway the noise was coming from 128 and when I went in Mrs. Pakerton was there.” Sally lifted his hand to his throbbing throat. It hurt badly and he could feel the ghost of Mrs. Packerton’s fingers around his neck. “Or at least her spirit was.”

Larry shifted a bit so that he sat in front of Sally, ducking his head a little, then he pulled Sal’s black star themed turtle neck down a little. His brows came together as he examined the bruises and cuts that were on the small boy’s neck. Larry’s expression changed to one of horror.

Sally’s eyes widen beneath his mask. 

“What? Is there something wrong?”

“...Sally… there are hand prints on your neck.” Larry looked him in the eyes worriedly. Sally’s fingers grazed his neck again and carefully felt around. He winced and pulled away.

“Does it hurt?” Larry asked as he got up and turned on the lights.

“A little…” Sally admitted.

“Hold on I’ll be right back.”

Larry slipped out of his bedroom quietly and Sal was left to stare down at his light blue pajama pants while feeling his neck.

This wasn’t the first time that his nightmares had left him with physical evidence of their terror. Where did the marks even come from? Did he accidentally hurt himself again?

He examined his fingernails for any skin or blood embedded underneath of them.

There was nothing. His nails were clean and they were cut short so he doubted that they could have scratched him like this.

“Here let me see.” Larry sat down in front of him again with a first aid kit and Sally almost jumped. He hadn’t even noticed him re entered the room.

Sal silently pulled his collar down and let Larry clean the scratches.

“Hey Larry.” Larry locked eyes with him.

“Yeah?”

“How big are the handprints?” Larry raised a puzzled brow at the question but answered anyway.

“Uuhhh…. they’re like my hand size. Why?” 

“I just wanted to know if it were a possibility that the handprints were mine.” Sal was looking down again at his hands in his lap. “It wouldn’t be the first time that I accidentally hurt myself in my sleep.”

The only reason why Larry could hear the last part was because he was sitting so close to Sally when he muttered it. His eyes were lost and sad for a moment before he grabbed Sally’s hand in his own.

“Well don’t worry!” Larry pressed their hands together. “See. My hands are way bigger than yours so you couldn’t have done this yourself. Wait I don’t know if that’s better or worse?”

His face was screwed up in thought before he shrugged it off and gave Sally a cheesy grin before clasping their hands together.

Sally just sat there and stared at their hands for a moment before he looked up to Larry’s face. His eyes looked a little watery before he blinked.

“Thanks, Larry Face.” 

“No problem, Sally Face.”

Larry let go of his hand and continued treating Sally’s neck before long it was cleaned and wrapped in bandages.

“Thanks.” Sally said again he wore a small smile though Larry couldn’t see.

“You’re welcome.” He started packing the things back into the first aid box. Sally felt the bandages around his neck.

“Though I think you may have used too much of the wrap. I feel like my neck is a mummy.” Sally laughed and Larry smirked.

“That’s top notch service you got there, you should be grateful! Dr. Lar Bear doesn’t operate on just anyone!” Larry stood and walked out of the room with a chuckle.

Sally laughed a little more and felt his neck again. It felt a little better. He smiled and yawned looking over at Larry’s bedside clock.

4:43 AM.

Man it was early and it was a Saturday. The guilt of waking Larry up was back and ten times worse. 

Larry slipped back into the room and sat cross legged on his bed. He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Sally looked down at his star socked feet. “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can play some more video games if you want.”

Sal kept his eyes down. He knew that if he didn’t want to sleep Larry would stay up with him for the rest of the night and while that would be nice he also didn’t want to ruin Larry’s sleep anymore than he already had.

“No. I’ll try to go back to sleep after all we have an important meeting later today.” Sally smiled lightly.

“Alright.” Larry got up to turn out the lights, when he got to his bedside lamp he decided to leave it on.

Sally laid back down on his beanbag and wrapped the covers around him. They stayed like that for a while a calm silence that hung in the room. Sally knew Larry wanted to say something, he just didn’t know what. So he waited.

“Sally…” Larry finally spoke after a few minutes. Sal just replied with a questioning ‘yeah?’. “You can sleep up here if you want.”

Sally turned to look at Larry’s slightly pink face as he formulated his answer. Larry hadn’t asked him if he wanted to sleep in his bed since the first time he had spent the night.

Honestly he had been too embarrassed to accept the offer and spent his nights on the beanbag instead. A couple times he regretted not taking it because the beanbag wasn’t the comfiest place to sleep, but he felt he couldn’t take his decision back.

Now he had a chance to change that.

Sally didn’t say a word as he crawled into bed dragging the extra blanket he had and laid shyly beside Larry. Larry moved over a bit and lifted the covers for him to climb under. After a while they both settled down.

The last thing that Sally remembered was saying a quiet thank you as he rolled himself up in Larry’s blankets.

—————————————————————

Larry awoke peacefully as the early afternoon light found a spot on his face to warm. For a moment he just lay there enjoying the quiet and listening to the steady breathing coming from beside him.

It was nice. Larry hadn’t felt this good waking up in well ever! And he was content to just lay there and let his friend sleep but as all good things come to an end this did too.

“Larry? Are you awake hun?” Larry almost closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping just so he could stay in this moment. But eventually he answered.

“Yeah mom.” He carefully sat up so he didn’t bother the other occupant of his bed. 

“I made breakfast.” She said in a quiet but excited voice. “Well brunch at this point.”

They chuckled.

“Alright. We’ll be out in a minute.” She smiled and slid the door closed.

Larry loved that his mom hadn’t questioned the fact that he had said ‘we’ll’ be there. She already assumed Sally was with him and if he hadn’t been there, she would have told him to call him down.

He looked over to the small lump next to him regretting waking him even before he did so. He gently touched the lump knowing it would be enough to wake his friend.

“Mom made breakfast.” 

Larry watched as the covers moved a little and then he heard a groan. He was soon met with Sally’s ‘face’ as it popped out of the covers.

He couldn’t help but laugh at Sal’s groggy state. His mask was on slightly askew and his hair was a mess.

He stretched his little limbs and yawned sitting cross legged after the sequence.

“That was the best sleep I’ve gotten in a while.” Sally sighed contently and slouched into himself.

“I would hope so, it’s already 12 in the afternoon!” Larry laughed.

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever slept this late.” Sally had his chin in his hands, elbows resting on his calves, as he thought.

“We should head to the kitchen. Mom’s waiting.” Sally nodded his head and was about to get out of bed when Larry stopped him.

“Wait.” He reached over and tugged Sally’s sweater up a little. “I’m sure you don’t want my mom freaking out about your neck.”

After he was sure the bandages were covered Larry got out of bed with Sal following close behind as they crept down the hall and into the kitchen.

Lisa was sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading yesterday’s and today’s newspapers to catch up on current events. When the boys walked into the room and took a seat she greeted them.

“Good morning. How did you two sleep.” Larry and Sally both looked to each other and said ‘well’ at the same time.

The table chuckled a little in reply and Lisa looked away from her newspapers to find the two boys grabbing food and stuffing their faces. She smiled finding nothing odd and returned to her reading.

Lisa had outdone herself, she made a ton of food for just the three of them. Larry glanced over at Sally’s plate to see that all he had on it was pancakes. He laughed a little.

Every since Sally’s dad had entrusted Lisa with his wife’s old pancake recipe the teen had been requesting them nonstop. It was to the point that Lisa just assumed she was making them every time she made breakfast.

The only sounds to be heard were those of happy eating. Everyone was content to eat in a comfortable silence. The kind of silence that comes when people are enjoying the company of others without having to say a word.

The brunch went on until both boys were stuffed and almost all of the food was gone from the table. Larry had eaten most of it but Sal had done his work on those pancakes. It seemed that pizza and pancakes were the only things that Sally ate in excess.

“That was awesome.” Larry sighed. “Thanks mom.”

Lisa was now standing and clearing the table.

“No problem honey. I just wish I could cook for you two all the time, you always give me good reviews.” Lisa giggled.

“That’s because your cooking is always so good!” As he said this Sally stood from the table and started to clear it off as well. 

Larry joined the two in cleaning up and started running dishwater. When Lisa tried to say that she could do the cleaning herself Larry laughed and grabbed her hand. It was small and callused from long hard work but Larry couldn’t help but notice the small trembling.

“Mom we can help, you just cooked us breakfast. The least we can do is clean up.” Larry gave her a reassuring smile.

“Alright I’ll let you boys help.” Lisa shook her head in amusement.

They worked quickly cleaning up the mess in less than twenty minutes all while enjoying themselves. If one person had to do all of the work it may have taken well over an hour, but with three people the work wasn’t all that hard.

After they finished Lisa retired to the couch while Larry and Sally headed up stairs to study with Todd. 

“Hey do you mind if I go and change clothes before we go to Todd’s?” Sally said as they boarded the elevator.

Sal was still wearing his cute star themed pjs and socks.

“Sure. We should probably change your bandages too.” 

They headed to the fourth floor. Larry stepped out of the elevator Sally close behind. He turned the knob to 402.

“Sally you really have to remember to lock the door! This is like the third time I’ve just walked right into your apartment.” Larry scolded.

“Hey! It could have been my dad! And your apartment door is literally never locked!” Sally’s shoulders were raised defensively. 

Larry gave him a sceptical look. He and Sally both knew that Henry didn’t work on Saturdays and often spent it sleeping well into late afternoon.

“Sally you’re the only other person who has the key card to get into the basement besides mom and I.”

Sally just brushed past Larry entering the apartment with red ears. Larry just let it be though he hid his smirk and took a seat on Sally’s couch. He knew that it was going to take Sally at least 15 minutes to get ready so he got comfortable.

—————————————————————

Sally sighed when he got into his room. It had been an extremely relaxing morning and the quiet atmosphere of his apartment just added to that.

He walked over to his dresser opening the top drawer and grabbed a random pair of boxers. He repeated this process in each drawer, grabbing an article of clothing until he had a full outfit.

It was his usually garb, a black turtleneck sweater with a pair of jeans, todays were black. He grabbed the bundle and made his way to the bathroom passing Larry with a grin. He was sitting on the couch with Gizmo laying on his stomach.

He locked the door to the bathroom and got to work. He stripped his clothes first then went over to the mirror. He undid the clasps on the back off his mask and revealed his actual face.

Sally stared at himself for a while as he always did. Tracing every scar on his face with his working eye. His face was neutral, after all this is practically the only way he remembered himself.

He could see the features of the faces he would have if it hadn’t been raked with scars. It was young and smooth. One could describe it as a piece of pottery that had been broken and then put back together. Sure it had the resemblance of what it use to be, but you could still see that it had been broken.

He cut off eye contact with the Sally in the mirror and began unwrapping his neck and taking out his false eye. It took only a minute. He put the eye into a glass with his cleaning solution.

He ran his fingers along his frail neck. The bruises were still there but the cuts had scabbed over. It didn’t look that bad but it still scared him.

Sally hopped into the shower quickly figuring he had wasted enough of Larry’s time already. When he was done he popped his eye back in and rolled it so that it faced forward.

With his eye in he didn’t look too bad. It was weird looking in the mirror and seeing that he had two eyes, but only being able to actually see with one.

Sally dressed himself, tied his ponytails up and slipped his mask on. With another glance to the mirror he deemed himself ready to face the day.

He exited the bathroom with a first aid kit and sat on the couch next to Larry. Honestly, he could wrap the bandages himself, he had lots of practice in the past, but he wanted Larry to do it. So he handed over the case and pulled his legs up on the couch.

“Here. Just don’t make my neck a mummy again.” Larry smirked pulling out wrapping bandages.

“I can’t make any promises.” 

Only the shuffling of bandages and the TV playing softly could be heard adding to the calm atmosphere of the apartment.

Though it was only calming when there was another person there with him.

“There!” Larry finished treating his neck and started putting the first aid stuff away. 

Sally felt around his neck, it wasn’t as bad as last night but it was still clearly amateur work.

“Thank you.” Sally said genuinely. “For this and for last night.”

“No problem.” Larry smiled softly looking downward.

“Well I guess we should go to Todd’s to study.”

“Nooooo.” Larry groaned.

Sally just chuckled bouncing off the couch and running out the apartment.

—————————————————————

Todd was hammering away at his keyboard, hard at work on the paper he was writing for his English class when his door swung open loudly.

“Hey Todd! We’re ready to study!” Sally burst into the room with unnecessary enthusiasm.

Todd swiveled in his chair to face the duo that stood in his door frame.

“Finally! I thought you wouldn’t show up at this point. You know it’s already 2 O’ clock.” Todd was scowling at the small boy.

“Sorry, we were sleeping.” Larry said simply.

“Right.” Todd said he didn’t believe that one bit, Sally never slept in, he was always up bright and early. “So what were you really doing?”

Larry and Sally both blushed crimson at Todd’s wiggling eyebrows and his implying tone.

“No-Nothing! We really were sleeping!” Larry sputtered indignantly.

Sally just fisted his hands in his blue ponytails blushing a deep shade of red.

Todd smirked, thoroughly satisfied with his friends reactions.

“Anyway I just started my English paper, we can still work on everything else together.”

Sally sighed and took a seat on the floor, Larry soon following. Todd looked down at the two and decided he would join so they sat in a little circle.

“What subject should we do first?” Sally asked with a tilt to his head.

“Math.” Todd said shortly.

“Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Larry flopped on his back and exclaimed. 

“Come on Larry it will be easy you have Todd and I to help you.”

“I HATE math! Why can’t we start with something else?” Larry whined.

Todd watched as Sally fixed Larry with a chilling gaze. Larry froze and sat up, looking back at him nervously.

“Larry.” Sally paused for a moment before continuing. “Let’s do our work.”

Larry’s back straightened and he grabbed his text book and put it in his lap.

Todd just sat there for a moment mind blanking before he burst into laughter.

“So he’s even got you whipped already!” Todd grabbed his side as he laughed his ass off.

“Hey! Shut up! I just wanna get this out of the way!” Larry was red again.

Then Sally turned his icy glare towards Todd. His mouth snapped shut as he tried to stifle a giggle.

“Alright alright, let’s get this done.”

For the next hour they worked on their homework. Sally had two days worth thanks to his suspension but he still finished on time with his other companions.

“Alright that’s it!” Todd gathered his papers together and straightened them. “We made pretty good time too.”

Larry laid face down on the carpeted floor and groaned while Sally sat with his head resting on his knees, happy to be down with the work.

“Well we still have time before Ash gets here at 4, do you want to help my mom make dinner?” Larry was sitting up now, eggar to get out of Todd’s torture chamber.

“Yeah!” Sally jumped up enthusiastically and ran out of the room.

“That should be fine.” Todd said glad to have something to fill the time.

They all gathered their things and went to the elevator. Sally went up to drop off his school work while Todd and Larry went to the basement to get started.

The boys washed their hands and helped Lisa layer the Lasagna. After the third layer Sally was standing next to them looking in wonder. Larry could swear he saw a twinkle in his left eye.

“You want to help or are you just going to drool on it?”

“I’ll help!” Sally bounced away to the bathroom and moments later he could be heard washing his hands.

“This will be the best lasagna ever!” Sally came bounding back and immediately got to work helping Lisa layer on the sauce.

The entire process took about thirty minutes, the lasagna had 15 layers and it was the deepest dish that Lisa had in her kitchen.

Lisa wiped her brow after heaving the heavy pan into the oven.

“That’s going to take a while to cook boys.” Lisa stepped over to the sink to wash her hands. 

She looked over the three boys who were cleaning her kitchen lovingly.

“It’s okay mom Ash isn’t going to get here for a while. We all know she’ll be fashionably late but look the same as always.”

Everyone in the kitchen chuckled.

—————————————————————

Ash had arrived late and she did look the same as usual. She didn’t understand the laughter that filled the room when she got there.

Sally whispered to Larry, “You were right.”

Ash shot them both a suspicious look but kept her comments to herself.

“So now that Ashley is here we can begin our meeting.” Todd said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The group of teens headed back to Larry’s den where they seated themselves in odd places. Larry grabbed the book that they recorded information in from his dresser and sat down on his bed.

Sally took his place on Larry’s bean bag with Todd on his left while Ash grabbed Larry’s painting stool and dragged it over.

The group sat in silence for a while, the last time they had a meeting was last week after finding out that Pakerton had died. It was then agreed that they would have a scheduled meeting every Saturday. And so here they were having their first official ghost hunter meeting.

Sally twirled his bangs around one of his fingers thinking. They hadn’t really gotten any new information regarding Mrs. Pakerton’s death so the meeting seemed really useless, but they had to get the ball rolling somehow.

“So does anyone have any new scoop on the car accident.” Sally looked up at his companions in question figuring it would be a good place to start.

“No it seems that the police are keeping a tight hold on information on the incident.” Todd was also deep in thought. “But we might learn something by visiting the scene of the crash.”

“But don’t you think they would have taken extra care cleaning it up, if this is at all cult related.” Ash said with a skeptic browl risen.

“They can’t have gotten everything. Right?” Larry said hopefully. “And Yes Ash it is cult related how else would you explain Pakerton dying right after we found out her secret.”

Ash just rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend.

“Okay let’s assume she was killed because she was caught by a bunch of high schoolers, if the stuff in her apartment was really that sensitive that they would kill their own member, then why are we still alive?”

“You think they would off a bunch of high schoolers?” Larry asked with fear and disgust in his voice.

“Yes.” Everyone looked to Sally whose head was tilted downward so they couldn’t see his eyes. “They’ve killed plenty of people to make sure their secret is kept quiet.”

The whole room felt chilled.

Sally watched as Ash wrapped her arms around her torso and slumped into herself. The situation was looking pretty bad and Sally didn’t want to sugar coat any possibility but he also didn’t mean to frighten his friends.

He got up from his comfy spot and scuttled over to Ash.

“On the bright side we’ve all survived a week now with no sign of danger.” Sally laid his hand on his friends arm.

Ash lifted her lips in a small smile in response and the room felt a little warmer.

“Now if we want to keep surviving we need a plan.” Todd once again adjusted his glasses covering the hard glint in his eyes.

“Lasagnas done!”

As soon as Lisa’s voice rang through the room everyone’s stomach growled.

“Can it wait until we eat?” Larry asked already halfway out of the room with Todd close on his heels.

“My thoughts exactly.” Sally and Ash looked at each other in mild amusement before jumping up and racing after them.

—————————————————————

Two hours later over half of the lasagna had been demolished and the teens responsible were trying hard, some failing, to fight food comas.

“I think we should call it a night.” Larry grumbled sleepily.

The only reply he received was Ash’s mumbled ‘yeah’.

“So we basically agreed to go to the crash sight tomorrow and check out what we can and go from there.” Sally said in a drowsy drawl. “Oh and someone has to walk Ash home! She can’t go alone.”

At this the room perked up some awareness returning to its occupants.

“It’s okay Sally I’ll be fine.” Ash gave a half hearted smile that Sally could read like a book. Reassurance for her friend and a tinge of fear.

He got up and started getting dressed to go out.

“Sally I’m serious I’ll be fine.” Ash stood waving her hands frantically.

“It’s just a few blocks but anything could happen and it’s already late. I’m walking you and that’s that.” 

Sally stood dressed and ready to head outside in front of Ash. He had his arms folded neatly in front of his chest in calm determination.

It was funny, you’d think because of his meager height and slight frame it would be almost impossible to be afraid or intimidated by him. Yet here Ash was sighing and agreeing to his demands.

“Alright alright but only if someone else walks with us, otherwise you’d have to walk home alone afterwards.”

“I volunteer to walk as well but then Larry would be left alone.” Todd, Ash and Sally all looked to the hall asleep giant laying haphazardly on his bed.

“Huh?” He cracked one tired eye open and looked to his friends. “What’s going on? Why are you all looking at me?”

“Come on we’re taking a field trip.” Ash pulled on one of his limbs until he was awake enough to stand and get dressed.

This was going to be what their lives were like until they could be absolutely certain that the cult wasn’t out for any of their heads. They would have to stick close to one another and hope that nothing bad would happen.

The walk was brisk, but calming, early spring air just chilled enough to be refreshing. The crew walked in a comfortable silence despite the fact that the entire reason they were walking together was to avoid danger.

10 minutes later and Ash was waving to the boys as she closed her front door.

“Goodnight.” Sally said to the closed door and turned on his heel to head back to the apartments.

“So are you going to sleepover my place again tonight?” Larry didn’t look to his friend when he spoke he kept his eyes forward and his hands tucked in his pockets.

He did want to, but he couldn’t. Sally didn’t want to wake Larry up with another of his nightmares. He knew his friend had enough trouble getting sleep as he was, he didn’t need Sally waking him up screaming in the wee hours of the morning.

“No I think I should go home. My dad’s probably worried.” It wasn’t a lie. His dad probably was worried he hadn’t seen him in a day or so and they hadn’t really talked since their “conversation” in the car a couple of days ago.

“Oh alright just- you know call me if you have any trouble.” Larry was finally looking at him with his insinuating eyes that held slight concern in them.

“Yeah, sure.” Sally said breaking their eye contact.

Todd stepped in between the two wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Todd whatever dirty comment you’re about to spout take it and cram it where the sun don’t shine.” Larry deadpanned.

Todd just walked ahead laughing like a mad man.

Sally met Larry’s rolling eyes and they both couldn’t help the laughs that escaped them.

They walked home like that giggling madly and making jokes. Sally was so glad to finally have real friends. Not people who interacted with him only out of pity or bully’s in disguise who only meant him harm, but actual friends.

When he fell asleep that night in his warm cozy little bed it was with a small smile that brightened his scarred face and lightened his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
=^.^=


	5. Uncovering Conspiracies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally has another nightmare and Henry helps him out. The crew visit the crash site where they see something unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ It’s been a while hasn’t it. Sorry for the long delay in chapter five, I already had it written and edited I just had a lot going on recently. Anyway here is the next chapter if you like it let me know and if you don’t tell me why! Enjoy!

Saturday night was just a repeat of the night before. The nightmare started the same, he was standing outside of the school without shoes, he noted. His bare feet stung on the cold concrete and he had the same nagging feeling that he should go inside, but he didn’t.

He knew what waited for him in the dark classroom of 128 so he refused to move. He stood there with his arms crossed to give some warmth to his freezing frame for what felt like hours.

The nightmare had to end at some point, right?

The longer he stood the colder he felt and the larger the shadows around the old school building grew. The pull he felt to go inside was growing too and he didn’t think he would be able to deny it for much longer.

The entire atmosphere was giving him anxiety. He felt as though he would break and end up having a panic attack, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly.

————————————————————-

“Sally?” Henry’s hand met with his sons cold flesh as he tried to wake him up. “Sally wake up.”

This morning Henry had woken up in a half drunken stupor realizing he hadn’t really seen his son at all the day before. He came home on Friday and drank himself to sleep and Saturday was more of the same.

Guilt settled in his gut as he rolled out of bed, so to make up for his lacking he prepared a nice Sunday breakfast for his son. All the food was cooked and the table was set, the only thing missing was his son who was usually up already.

Imagine Henry’s surprise when he found his son sleeping in until 10 o’clock in the morning. Now imagine his concern when he went into his sons room to wake him and finding him curled up in bed and shaking violently, his face scrunched in agony.

“Sally!” Henry’s worry was growing every second his son wouldn’t wake. “God you’re freezing!”

He had learned early on never to shake Sally awake, but he had no other choice, nothing else was working.

So he grabbed his arm and shook him lightly hoping that after 5 minutes of calling his name this would work.

It did. Sally’s one eye snapped open and his face twisted from panic to confused. 

Neither of them spoke for the first 30 seconds they just stared at each other until Sally retreated into himself, self consciously pulling hair down to cover his face. His shivering never stopped, his teeth were chattering and he looked about as blue as the hair that now curtained his face.

“Sally.” Henry spoke carefully, he could recognize when his son had a nightmare even though he hadn’t seen his terror filled eye in a while. “Are you awake?”

He waited for him to answer and after a short while Sally nodded his head. This was Henry’s cue to bring him into a warm embrace.

“Are you Okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Henry whispered lightly in his ear. Though he received no answer he only felt him shiver and push into the warmth that he gave.

Henry had never seen him like this, he grabbed the covers off of his bed and wrapped them tightly around him. He got up and left the room.

He went to the bathroom and started running a hot bath making sure it wasn’t scolding. He had been through some pretty rough times with Sally’s condition and so he had learned to keep calm a long time ago. He knew that this would pass and that he would be okay. That’s what he always told himself, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to function.

Things get better. Your son will be better.

He walked back to his boy and scooped his still shivering form up into his arms blankets and all. He was almost 16 and he was still small enough to carry comfortably. Henry would have been more assured if he would grow, then he wouldn’t feel so fragile like glass.

He lowered his son on top of the toilet seat and unwrapped his blankets.

“Sally I need you to get in the bath. Can you do that?” He waited patiently for him to answer and finally he nodded.

Sally took off his pajama pants slowly almost painfully and walked to the tub refusing to remove his shirt and boxers in front of another person even if it was just his dad. 

He stumbled trying to get into the hot bath, but before he could fall his dad was there to catch him.

“I got you.” 

Henry helped him lower himself into the bathtub with ease.

“There.” Sally curled up in the bath his shivering dying down a little. “Is that better?”

“...yeah.” 

The two sat there for a while Henry parked on the top of the toilet seat watching his son closely. After about 15 minutes the color in Sally’s face returned and his shivering was almost nonexistent.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He always asked even though he didn’t want to listen.

He wanted his son to be happy and healthy so he just wanted to pretend their problems didn’t exist, but it was becoming harder and harder to do so. Besides he didn’t want to have a repeat of what happened in Jersey.

“I’m sorry… I-I don’t remember…” Sally curled further into himself. Henry felt bad he didn’t want to pry but he wanted his son to be alright and if that meant listening to him talk about the day his wife died then so be it.

“If you remember and you need to talk I’m here. Remember what Dr. Rothl said.” Henry scratched the back of his head in worry.

Then he stood leaving the bathroom and gathering a warm change of clothes and the prosthetic for Sally. When he returned Sally was shivering again, the bath having gone cold.

“Alright it’s time to hop out bud.” Henry sat the clothes down on the toilet seat along with his mask and walked to the door. “Are you Alright to get dressed by yourself?”

Sally nodded. “Yeah I’m fine.” 

Henry gave him one last look noticing like usual his lack of eye contact when not wearing his prosthetic, before he closed the door and let him get dressed.

—————————————————————

Sally quickly dried off, threw on the clothes his dad brought him and lastly slipping on his ‘face’ in a matter of minutes. He was embarrassed and ashamed that his dad had seen him like that.

The last time he had been caught in the middle of a nightmare or as Dr. Rothl called them a night terror he was 12.

He was pretty sure his dad had also seen the bandages around his neck. How was he going to explain that? He sighed and decided to face the music.

Sally turned the knob to the bathroom door and started out to the living room where he was sure his dad would be waiting. He was thrown for a loop when he looked and Henry wasn’t in the living room but the kitchen sitting at the table with his hands crossed.

Sally walked over to the table and took a seat. The table was set and in the middle there were plates filled with breakfast foods though he was sure it had grown cold.

Sally spoke first.

“I’m sorry dad.” He had his head down and he stared down at his chipped nail polish.

He was sorry. He felt like he had disappointed Henry after all the years he had kept his nightmares under control by himself.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Henry unfolded his hands. Though he said it he didn’t really believe it, he just wanted their family to be healed already. But it seemed like that would never happen with Sally’s mental state and his drinking.

“It’s okay let’s just eat. I thought I’d make breakfast since it’s been a while.” Henry smiled though Sally could see his sadness leaking through.

“Thanks.” Sally made no move to fill his plate so Henry did.

He had cooked his favorites pancakes, eggs and bacon. As he put food on the plate he made sure to give him a lot. He then got up and put the food in the microwave for a little, It was cold after all.

“Here.” Sally looked up to Henry sitting a plate down in front of him.

He picked up his fork slowly and started pushing the food around on his plate. Henry’s stare was intense. Sally didn’t think that he meant to intimidate him but that’s what he was doing.

He took a bite of his scrambled eggs and watched Henry’s face break out into a relieved smile. Henry started making a plate of his own making sure to microwave that too.

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence with Henry watching Sally eat and Sally trying to eat enough to please him, though he would not touch the bacon. 

Henry sighed trying to calm his nerves as he began to choose his words carefully.

“Sally you know you can talk to me if something is wrong. Right?” Henry just wanted to make sure he was seen as open to his son.

Part of the problem before was that Henry hadn’t made enough time for his son being too preoccupied with work and after work his drinking. He was trying hard to stop pushing his son away and actually start to open up to him more.

He wanted him to feel like he could go to him when he needed someone to lean on. Unfortunately Sally was so used to dealing with his trauma on his own that he had shut Henry out.

“I know dad.” Sally gave him a reassuring smile and stood up from the table, dumping the remaining contents of his plate in the garbage.

He immediately got to work on cleaning the kitchen with Henry looking worriedly at him from his seat. Eventually though he got up and started helping.

“Thanks dad.” Sally didn’t look up as he continued washing the dishes. 

Henry glanced over to his son with a worried smile on his face.

“Anytime Sally.”

—————————————————————

“Sally Face? You there?...kwrsht…” Sally turned his head to look at his nightstand in slight surprise.

He rolled over and grabbed the walkie quickly holding down the talk button.

“...kwrsht… I’m here Larry Face.” He laid back down in bed with the walkie talkie sitting atop his chest.

“...I’m bored...kwrsht… Want to go outside?” Larry said frankly.

Sally sighed and wiped his hand down his unmasked face. He really didn’t feel like getting out of bed today, but he knew that it would be good to get out for a little while. He took a deep breath and once more pressed the talk button.

“Meet you outside in 5… kwrsht…” 

“Kwrsht… Sure thing!” Sally couldn’t help but smile at Larry’s excitement.

He slowly rolled out of bed and deposited his walkie at his bedside. 

He was tired.

He hadn’t slept well last night at all. He still felt some of the lingering anxiety from his nightmare clinging to his chest and the cold was still embedded in his bones.

He pulled on his blue converse and grabbed his black hoodie from its place in the closet. It was warm outside, the spring weather finally feeling just warm enough to be without a jacket. Yet Sally was cold.

He took the elevator down to the first floor and used the Apartments front door to find Larry coming around the corner from the back way.

“Hey! Where do you wanna hangout?” Larry said as he jogged up to his friend.

“Anywhere’s fine.” Sally tried to keep his fatigue from showing but Larry noticed anyway.

“Did you sleep at all last night?!?” Larry’s eyebrows almost looked like they were one unibrow as his face scrunched up in concern.

“Yeah, a little.” Sally scratched the back of his head. “To be honest I had the same dream again last night.”

Larry’s eyebrows scrunched impossibility farther together.

“About Mrs. Pakerton trying to kill you?” Larry’s eyes went down to Sally’s hidden neck. “Let me see.”

Larry walked up to Sally and began pulling at his turtleneck, but Sally reached up his hand to stop him.

“No it’s not that. She didn’t get to me this time.” Sally said quietly.

“Then what happened dude?” Sally gazed up to see concern and worry brewing in his friends' eyes. It startled him every time he saw Larry’s sad eyes so fixated on him like that. He didn’t like when others worried about him, he was strong and could handle himself, yet when he saw those eyes he couldn’t help but feel a little grateful.

He cares.

They stood there for a moment before Sally decided to start talking. He told Larry how he refused to go into the school at all and how the atmosphere out of the school changed growing darker, colder and more hostile as the dream went on. He left out the part about the extreme anxiety he had suffered from and the cold that followed him even after the dream ended.

“Man…” Larry just dropped his head in frustration. “What are we supposed to do?”

“I know this sounds crazy, but I think Mrs. Pakerton is actually haunting my dreams. I have the same feeling in the dream that I have when there’s an actual ghost around.”

Sally didn’t want to admit it but it was true. Larry looked down at his shoes in frustration as Sally just fiddled with his sleeve between nervous fingers.

“We can’t wait then. We need to be making moves now.” Sally met Larry’s eyes and in them a fiery determination burned.

“I guess we should start at the crash sight then.” Sally tilted his head in thought. “I’ll go and call Todd and Ash.”

And with that he was running back into the apartments to call up the old ghost wrangling crew.

—————————————————————

They all met up on the side of the road just outside of town where Mrs. Pakerton crashed.

The road was empty, the silent forest of trees standing on each side looming over them. The only sounds were those of the animals cooing nearby.

“So this is where she died.” Todd stood with his arms crossed his eyes dropped to the glass shards scattered on the ground.

“It seems like it.” Ash was behind the rest of the group looking warily at the whole scene.

Larry watched as Sally bent to pick up a piece of glass that was close by. They didn’t know what they would learn by coming here but they had to try and get some information from the crime scene. After all Mrs. Pakerton’s death had been extremely timely and that was suspicious.

“There isn’t much here.” Sally stood disappointed and glanced over the crime scene once more. 

The annoyed teens spread out and searched the empty road for what seemed like ages and it was looking like they would go home empty handed.  
Until Sally’s one electric blue eye was drawn to the side of the road where, at the bottom of the slope lies one tree, damaged and stained. The small teen moved toward the edge of the road to pier over the guard rail.

“Look!” Sally pointed down and the others followed his finger. “I’m gonna get a closer look.”

Sally threw his leg over the rail and struggled to slide over it with his short legs. Larry tried to hide his snicker as he simply stepped over the rail and followed his friend with the others close behind.

The hill was steep and Sally stumbled and almost slipped halfway down, but otherwise made a safe landing at the bottom.

He lifted his hand to gently touch the damaged trunk of the tree. It looked like someone had taken an axe to it multiple times and absorbed into the wood itself was a slightly iron tint. 

“What could have caused this chipping?” Todd was up close now and adjusting his glasses for a better look.

“I don’t know.” Sally looked just as puzzled as the rest of the group except Ash.

“Those look like axe marks…” 

Everyone turned to look at the girl with scrunched faces and raised brows.

“How would you know that?” Larry didn’t even try to hide the disbelief in his voice.

“Well I happen to love axe throwing as a pastime.” Ash crossed her arms and raised her head all dignified. 

“Axe throwing!” Larry’s jaw was dropped and his arms were limply hanging by his sides. “That’s not a thing!”

“Uhhh yes it is. I just told you I do it.” Ash said with nonchalance.

Sally just smirked while continuing to check out the marks on the tree. They did look like axe marks, but why would there be axe marks on the scene of a crime that was supposed to be a car accident. 

The smirk instantly fell from his face.

“I guess it wasn’t an accident after all.” Sally said in a low voice.

“So our suspicions have been confirmed.” Todd now wore a similar expression to Sally’s. “Mrs. Pakerton was murdered.”

The group stared blankly Ash and Larry dropping their previous bickering. 

“But how do we know these marks aren’t from like… hunting or something!” Ash was looking ill as she denied the possibility of Mrs. Pakerton being axe murdered.

“It’s highly unlikely that this was a hunting incident. The height of these axe marks are too high up from the ground. In fact they are about the height of the average human chest. Besides it’s not even hunting season.” Todd breathed a deep sigh, the evidence wasn’t certain, but it surely led the teens to believe in that possibility.

And that was scary.

—————————————————————

They had just dropped Ash off at her house, unlike last night she didn’t argue with them about it. She stayed quiet and when they arrived at her house, she thanked them. Now Larry, Todd and Sally walked through the quiet Nockfell streets in a strange silence. 

Nobody in the group wanted to believe that they had another cult involved murder case on their hands, but with every step they became more certain that the possibility was high.

“I’m not sure if I’m too scared or not scared enough.” This was Larry, he had his hand to his chin and his eyebrows raised comically.

The statement was meant as a joke, but right then Todd and Sally were thinking the same thing.

Me either. 

After all they were just teenagers dealing with the murdered ghosts of people who were killed messing with a local cult that also knew that they knew that they knew that they existed.

Growing up is tough.

But on the bright side, Sally was finally starting to feel warm again. His pale blue complexion was clearing into a healthy color and his hidden cheeks were splashed with warm circles of red.

He tugged at the collar of his hoodie a little to relieve the heat dwelling there. They were right in front of Addison Apartments now and Sally stared up at the looming building.

“So what should we do for the rest of the day?” Larry again spoke up, trying to relieve the tension between them.

“I for one am going to look into Mrs. Pakerton’s “accident” some more. Maybe I can find out some more information.” Todd had a distant look in his eyes as he was deep in thought. 

“Are you sure you want to spend more time investigating that?” Sally was all for being thorough, but they hadn’t been able to turn anything up the first three times they looked and he didn’t want Todd wasting anymore of his time.

“I’ll check one more time just to see if we missed anything.” Todd gave a small wave to his friends and then dismissed himself.

Sally watched Todd disappear inside the main door to the apartments.

“So what are we doing?” Larry cocked his head slightly looking down on his small friend. 

“I guess we can just hang out here. I’m not ready to go back inside.”

“Okay.” Larry slipped his hands into his pockets and started walking to the back of the apartment building to their outdoor hangout spot.

The old tree house stood tall and strong behind the even older building and Sally had to crane his neck up to see the top of it. Larry climbed the ladder first and quickly opened the latch door and pulled himself up. 

Sally dragged himself up slower, the lack of good sleep clinging to his bones, when he reached the top a hand extended to help him the rest of the way.

“Thanks.” Sally was slightly out of breath as the trip up took more out of him than usual. He scanned the room for his favorite chill spot and promptly plopped down on the dirty blue bean bag. 

Larry looked around a bit before walking over to his old paintings and taking a seat on the nearby stool. They sat quietly for a while Larry carding through his old work scrutinizing it closely and Sally becoming one with the fluff inside of the bean bag.

It was when he was drifting off that Larry spoke.

“We should tell Todd about your dreams.” Larry didn’t look up but just kept staring at his work with unseeing eyes.

Sally knew he was worried and honestly he knew that Larry would want to take his nightmares to Todd, but Sally couldn’t bring himself to. He knew that Todd could possibly help, Todd pretty much knew everything, he had just dealt with his nightmares by himself for so long it felt weird letting anyone else know about them.

The only reason Larry knew is because he couldn’t control himself that night, but he wouldn’t let himself slip again.

“Larry it’s fine. I can deal with it on my own.” Sally sat with his hands clutched in his lap and his head down.

“It’s just weird that you’re dreaming about Mrs.Pakerton after she was just killed last week. I would say it just a coincidence, but...” Larry finally met his eyes and they were shining with worry. “nothings la coincidence when it comes to you Sally.”

Sally looked away down at his pale hands, if his dreams could help with the case they were currently working then shouldn’t he share them?

“...I’ll think about it.” Sally finally said and Larry gave him an incredulous look. “Okay! Okay! I’ll talk to Todd tomorrow.”

Sally couldn’t help but laugh a little and soon Larry joined in filling the tree house with the light sounds.

“Anyway do you want to finish our Ghost Wrangler Design?” Larry arched an eyebrow at him.

“Sure.” 

Both teens slid to the floor to look at Larry’s former math notebook that was now littered with logo designs for their squad.

“I still like the way this one looks best.” Sally pointed to the design that was written in a creepy slime font.

“Hmmm.” Larry hummed. “It’s all right but this one here is cooler!” Larry’s warm eyes lit with stars.

“I knew you would like that one.” Sally said in a knowing voice.

“Really?”

“Yeah, because it sucks just like you.”

The room once again was filled with laughter, though this time it was full of joy and childish fun.

The rest of the day was uneventful Sally and Larry drawing more designs and Todd researching till night fell and Sally was left to head up to his room along.

“You know you can sleep over right?” Larry said as he pressed the button for the elevator for the basement floor.

“Yeah but my dad’s a bit worried so I should stay in the apartment tonight.” Sally said quietly.

He had a small smile set on his face from the peaceful evening he had spent with his best friend.

“Well all right I guess I’ll see you tomorrow after school!” Larry waved goodnight as Sally entered the open elevator doors.

“Good night Larry Face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
=^.^=


	6. The Plan is Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally has a plan to take down the ghost of Mrs. Pakerton who seems to be draining the entire school of energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start this with an apology for the amount of time tgat it’s taking me to get these chapters out. I really wanted to be able to have this fanfic done by now but life is crazy and I’m pretty sure the universe hates my guts so... Anyway chapter 6 is here and I’m almost done with chapter 7! It shouldn’t be too much longer for that one. I just need to make sure all of the story is lined up since I’m writing this as I go. Alrighty then, enjoy and make sure to leave a comment if you have anything to say! Anything... XD

It was well past midnight and yet the sound of fingers hammering away at a keyboard could be heard clearly coming from apartment 202. The only occupant that was awake however was the only one that really should have been sleeping.

Todd sat hunched in front of his cream colored computer searching and compiling information regarding Mrs. Pakerton’s supposed “car accident”. It was tough, the pool of information that was online was pretty small and the newspapers hadn’t mentioned many details.

For the amount of time he was spending he hadn’t actually come up with anything new.

All of a sudden Todd stopped typing and lifted his hands to cover his eyes. Then in a stress filled moment he dragged them down his face to clear it all away.

“We can’t do this.” Todd whispered to no one.

Slowly he moved to shutdown his computer, hesitant to give up. He stood stretching his aching body and swayed over to collapse on his well loved mattress.

With one last sigh, this time one of content, he drifted off to sleep.

—————————————————————

School was just as boring as it had been on Friday and the fact that it was Monday didn’t help in the least.

Just one more day! Just get through this last day and School will get better because Sally will be here!

Larry repeated these thoughts like a mantra throughout the day. And honestly it was the only thing that got him through it. Math class had ended early because Ms. Davison was feeling ill this morning and had to go home. He was assigned extra homework in History for falling asleep. And lunch had been an awkward mess with how drained everyone had been today.

All in all school had been a nightmare and nothing Larry did made it any less painful. Even as he sat in his last period trying to paint, emphasis on the trying, he didn’t feel any better.

It was only when the last bell rang that he jumped out of his seat with a cry of relief.

“God damn this was the longest day EVER!” Larry was racing Ash to their lockers so they could get the heck out of there!

“Yeah today was really long and tiring!” Ash sluggishly undid her locker and grabbed her stuff. “I can’t wait to get home.”

As she spoke Todd approached from behind.

“Oh but you can’t go home just yet! We have much to discuss.” Todd clapped his hand on her shoulder and smiled a little too wide.

“Like what? Can’t it wait till tomorrow? I’m beat.” Ash sighed and removed Todd’s hand from her person.

“Well it can but I want to do it today.” Ash gave him an evil look but Todd just brushed it aside and kept talking. “We can work on our homework together if you come.”

Ash perked up then and scowled at Todd’s wiggling eyebrows.

“Fine.” She finished grabbing her stuff out of her locker, closing it with a slam and the group started their trek to the apartments.

The further they walked from the school the more energized they felt. It was like the school had been sapping their strength from them with every moment that they spent there. It was unnerving but none of the teens were worried about it.

“I have never been more excited to see your creepy apartment building.” Ash stood in front of Addison Apartments with a huge grin on her face.

Larry’s laugh was like a quick bark.

“I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“I agree it is quite odd hearing that from Ash.” Todd and Larry exchanged amused looks.

“Oh shut up! Let’s go get Sally and get our homework done.” Ash was already walking into the front door of the building.

“Hold on…” Larry stopped the impatient girl and looked aside before he started heading around the building. “This way.”

Both Todd and Ash had confused looks on their faces but they followed after him with a shrug.

Larry walked around the building to the back entrance that led to the steps that went down to his room. As he unlocked the door he brought his hand up to his lips to quiet his two companions.

The teens slowly creep down the steps and peeked their heads around the corner. The room looked completely empty and Larry would have fallen for it if not for the soft metal playing and the small lump on his messy bed.

“What are yo-“ 

“Shhh!” Larry again held his finger to his mouth to shush Ash.

“I think he’s gone crazy.” Ash whispered behind his back as Larry quietly approached his bed.

“It would seem so.”

He sent a glare at the two whispering teens but continued creeping to his bed. When he was finally there he lifted his covers and took a peek underneath of them, a wide smirk slid onto his face. Finally he pulled the covers off slowly, revealing to the two behind him their friend, curled up in a snug little ball snoozing away.

Larry would be lying if he said that he thought the small blue haired teen sleeping soundly wasn’t adorable.

“Awwwww!” Ash held her hands clasped together. “He looks so cute!”

“Indeed.” Todd was standing next to them with wide eyed amazement on his face.

“How did you know he would be down here?“

“Because he planted a tracking device in my brain.” Sally’s scratchy voice was barely above a whisper as he sat up in bed and slipped his hands under his mask to rub his eyes.

“Awww man!” Ash exclaimed. “I wanted to sneak and do your hair while you were sleeping.”

“...Ash you don’t have to sneak and do my hair. I’ll let you if you want.” Sally’s speech was slow and zombie like.

“You can go back to sleep if you want to. To be honest you sound like you need it.” Larry was concerned he knew that Sally hadn’t been getting enough rest and he could see it catching up to his little friend.

“No... it’s okay. I have to tell you guys something anyway.”

The groups brows raised simultaneously in confusion. Sally’s striking electric eyes gazed into each members eyes and sent chills down their spines.

“I think Mrs. Pakerton is haunting Nockfell High.” He just jumped straight to the point there was no other way around it.

“Mrs. Pakerton?” Ash looked absolutely incredulous. “You think she’s haunting the school? Please don’t tell me it’s based on those rumors going around school Sally.” Ash had her hand slapped over her face in an exasperated expression.

“No it’s not that. It’s just… I’ve been having these dreams.” Sally crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head to study Larry’s carpet.

For the next fifteen minutes Sally did his best to answer the questions he was bombarded with from the mouths of Ash and Todd. They were new to the knowledge that Sally had chronic nightmares and seemed to be really worried, but also grateful that Sally was even trusting them with this information.

“So because you’re having nightmares with Mrs. Pakerton in them you think she is haunting the school?” Ash again had her eyebrow raised sceptically.

“Well yeah. In the most recent dream that I had it was different, instead of it being night time it was during school hours. Mrs. Pakerton was there but she was just quietly watching everyone. It was just like any other day except no one could see me.” Sally leaned forward to look into Larry’s eyes, they were scared and questioning. “Larry, today in History Mrs. Candence gave you extra homework for sleeping in class. Ash, you sat in math this morning doodling because you had a substitute and Todd you had to eat a school lunch because your mom forgot to pack you one.”

The group gawked at Sally, their mouths open wide and their moves sporadic.

“How? How could you have possibly known that?!?” Again Ash was doing all the questioning.

“I tried staying awake last night to avoid another nightmare. It worked but by the time morning came I was completely exhausted, I held out for a while but then before I knew it, I was in the dream standing in front of the school again. The only difference was the time of day and the fact that there were people there.” 

“So your dreams are connected with the actual school.” Todd had his thinking glare in place as his hand stroked his chin. “Incredible.”

“But we couldn’t see you.” Ash pointed a thin painted fingernail at her blue haired friend.

“Yeah it was like only my mind or soul or whatever was being projected there although it felt like I was actually there.” 

The room went quiet as each occupant was preoccupied with their own thoughts.

“Astral projection?” Todd suggested.

“Astral what now?” Everything was going over Larry’s head and he was not liking it on bit.

“But your not the one in control of it?” Todd ignored Larry’s question and asked one of his own.

“I don’t think so even if I want to leave I can’t. I’m stuck there for as long as I’m sleeping.”

At this point, Larry and Ash stopped listening while Sally and Todd talked about stuff they had no clue about. It’s really cliche to say that they were speaking a different language, but honestly they were. 

Larry had never heard half of the words they used and forget about context clues because he had no context! The two of them settled over at the tv to play video games while the other two worked through whatever it is they were trying to figure out.

It was only an hour later that the two stopped talking and looked over to see Ash and Larry bickering over who would win.

Larry sat the controller down and turned to his friends.

“Is the nerd talk over now?” He groaned. Sally and Todd shared a laugh.

“Yes Larry.” Sally answered sitting on the worn bean bag.

“Todd what did you even call us here for?” Ash turned to him.

“I wanted to suggest, though I’m not sure it has relevance now, that we drop the case on Mrs. Pakerton.”

“Drop the case? Why?”

“Well the risk was too high and I couldn’t get much information so I thought it best that we find a new lead on the cult that didn’t involve such danger.”

“But we can’t drop it now! We have to see if Mrs. Pakerton is actually haunting the school!” Larry snapped.

“That’s exactly why I was speaking in the past tense.” Todd pushed his glasses up with a smirk.

“Oh.”

“So we have another ghost wrangling mission on our hands.” Ash said with a sigh.

“It’s about time I was starting to get bored.” Larry said.

“We just discovered an entire cult right underneath the very apartments you all live in a week ago and your already bored!!!” Ash yelled.

Larry just smirked and shrugged his skinny shoulders.

“So what’s the plan?” Larry asked excitedly.

“We were thinking of exercising her ghost after school tomorrow. I think her spirit is tied to her classroom.”

“Tonight I’m going to fix up the gear boy so that we can use that to defeat her.”

“Make sure you bring your walkie talkies tomorrow, it’ll be important that we all stay in contact.”

“Okay.” Larry and Sally said at the same time.

“Now I do believe we have homework to get done.”

Larry and Ash groaned and visibly deflated. Sally just grabbed the folder they had brought his homework in and started working.

He was exhausted, Larry could tell just by looking at him, so he was glad that they would have this ghost beat by tomorrow and that Sally would be sleeping soundly soon enough.

The night ended without much more excitement. The boys walked Ash home after they had all finished their homework and then they all retired to their separate apartments.

—————————————————————

3:46 AM.

Just a little longer.

Just a little longer and the night will be over.

I can go to school. That’ll keep me awake.

Just… a little…. longer…..

Sally had managed to stay up for most of the night, but his fatigue had gotten the better of him. He dozed sitting on the floor with his back against his bed. 

He had tried to choose the least comfortable spot in his room to force himself to stay awake.

He had tried playing his guitar until the sun rose above the newly green trees outside.

He had tried to avoid this nightmare.

Yet here he was standing barefoot outside of Nockfell High once again.

Sally sighed and closed his eyes. He thought he could make it, he was use to pulling all nighters so he was extremely confused as to why it was so hard for him to stay awake.

Opening his eyes he remembered what he and Todd had discussed last night.

Okay. Just visualize yourself in another place.

Todd speculated that Sally could move himself to any place he wanted if he imagined it vividly enough. He said that that was how Astral projections worked.

He slowed his erratic breathing and focused on the place he wanted to be. It was hard he was constantly distracted by the ever growing cold and the howling of Mrs. Pakerton in the background.

But when he opened his eyes again he was no longer cold and the only sound was that of soft Sanity’s Fall playing in the background. Sally breathed a relieved sigh and let the scents of pizza and paint fill his nostrils. 

Larry was there snoozing haphazardly on his mattress. Sally quietly glided over and parted the covers to slip in beside him. With one last sigh of relief he let himself sleep.

—————————————————————

Morning came and Larry actually rolled out of bed with a small smile on his lips. Yes it was a school day and yes it was really early, but for some reason he felt really good. Like he had had the most restful sleep in ages.

He chalked it up to be that Sally would actually be joining them at school after his long two day suspension.

He followed his usual routine in an excited haze. Brushing his teeth, taking a shower, getting dressed and then kissing his mom who was sitting at the kitchen table.

Like clockwork and a little to smooth.

“Mornin’ Lar Bear.” Lisa took a pause from her newspaper and glanced at her son. “You look awfully chipper.”

Larry laughed at his mother's choice in wording.

“Sally’s coming back to school today.” Larry took a muffin from the middle of the table and bit the top off in one bite.

“Oh that’s good honey.” Lisa smiled behind her paper fortress.

“Imu soth glats it wad realwy boring wif out im.” Lisa looked fondly at her son and laughed at his crumb cover face.

“Please talk when you’ve finished chewing Larry, I can’t even understand what your saying.” Lisa laughed again and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

Larry just shrugged and got up from the table.

“Alright I’ll see you later mom!” He raced to the door then as an afterthought ran back to the kitchen to give Lisa another peck on the cheek and grab a muffin for Sal and Todd.

“See you sweetie! Have a good day!” Was all he heard as he slammed the door and headed for the elevator. Once inside he pressed the button for the fourth floor. 

Waiting in front of Sally’s apartment was Todd dressed in his usual blue and green baseball tee with khakis.

“Hey.” Larry greeted shortly.

“Good morning.” Todd turned to see Larry standing next to him.

“He’s not ready yet?” It was unusual for Todd to come up to get Sally for school they usually met him outside the apartments or on the elevator ride down.

“I don’t know. I was waiting to check on his status of sleep deprivation.”

“Oh.” Larry handed Todd the muffin he snagged for him. “So should we like go in there?”

Larry usually just waited outside in the morning Sally was usually on time, but considering the circumstances maybe they otto go in.

“Okay.” Was all Todd replied.

“Thank god Sally and his dad never lock this door.” Larry said gratefully as he opened said door.

The apartment was quiet, Henry had already left for work and it would seem that Sally wasn’t even awake yet. Larry sat Sally’s muffin on the coffee table and the two boys crept down the hall where Sally’s room stood. The door was closed but again Sally never seemed to like locked doors because Larry was able to twist the knob with no problem.

The room was dark and it took a minute for Larry’s eyes to adjust. He scanned the room slowly as he walked in and there Sally was lying on the floor next to his bed with his mask still on.

The scene made Larry’s heart stop.

He raced into the room and crouched next to Sally.

“Hey. Hey Sally Face.” Larry shook his friend being careful to keep his nerves in check.

There was a tense moment where Larry thought that he wouldn’t wake up, but then a familiar electric eye cracked open.

“Huh... Larry?” Sally said with a sleep filled tone.

“Yeah dude, are you okay?” Larry’s eyebrows were hitched in concern for what felt like the millionth time that week.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Sally yawned as he sat up from the slumped position he had fell in during his brief rest. Then he stretched lazily, hidden under his mask was a content smile.

After his little stretch he stood and looked at the two intruders in his room.

“Why are you guys here? Wait what time is it?” Sally whipped around towards his bedside clock and his jaw dropped at the time. “7:51!!!! Why didn’t you guys come get me sooner!”

Sally raced around his room grabbing random clothes from his drawers and his glass eye that sat on his dresser.

“Give me a minute and I’ll be ready!” He said as he raced front his room into the bathroom leaving the room quiet.

“Why was he sleeping on the floor?” Todd quirked an eyebrow at Larry and all he could do was shrug.

“Who knows this is Sally we’re talking about.”

10 minutes later and the teens were stumbling out the door and running down the street. About halfway through though they stopped when Todd realized that Sally was falling behind.

“I huh huh hate my huh stupid short legs!” Sally was panting trying to catch his breath. After a moment's rest they began walking again.

“I really hope we don’t get detention.” Larry was sulking as the school came into view.

“Come on maybe we can make it to class before anyone notices!” Sally ran ahead of his two friends up the steps to hold the door for them.

Stealthy they slipped into the school and parted ways to go to their respective classes.

“I’ll see you at lunch little dude.” Larry turned to see Sally starting up the steps to the second floor.

“Yeah see yah.” Larry looked after him as Sally skipped up the stairs to his first period.

Is he really okay?

Larry turned and walked down the hall to math class.

—————————————————————

His first period had gone smoothly, he was able to slip into history class without Mrs. Candence realizing that he was even late. He had had his notebook out and when her eyes finally gazed over him it had looked like he had been there the whole time. It was refreshing after so many days without school to just sit in class and take notes.

But when the bell rang and the class was dismissed Sally remembered that he had to make up some kind of excuse to get out of his second period. Math.

He couldn’t help but think that maybe it would be okay and the ghost of Mrs. Pakerton wouldn’t take any notice of him. But as he neared the classroom he could tell that would not be the case.

There was an aura concentrated on the classroom and as he neared it he could tell it would suffocate him. He needed to go to the teacher and tell her he wasn’t feeling well and spend the rest of the class in the nurse's office.

Outside of the door was the new math teacher that he had yet to meet. Hopefully she would buy his sick puppy act even though this would be their first meeting. Judging on what Larry and Todd had shared with him the teacher, Ms. Davison, was very nice so he might be able to get away with it.

“Hello Ms. Davison.” Sally approached the teacher hunched over and grabbing his stomach. “I know we haven’t met just yet but I’m Sally Fisher, I’m in this period for math.”

Ms. Davison looked down when he spoke to her and meet his eyes. She seemed to stare for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

“Oh hi Sally. Yes I remember reading your name on the roster but you haven’t been attending class.”

“Sorry about that I’ve been out on suspension.” Ms. Davison had a knowing look in her eyes so Sally continued. “I’m really sorry about missing class but I was wondering if you could sign me a slip to the nurse's office? I’m not really feeling well.”

Sally gave the best puppy dog eyes he had in him and he tried to look as sick as possible. For a long moment he was unsure of whether it would be enough, Ms. Davison just looked down on him with a semi sympathetic smile. 

“Well if your really not feeling well I can give you a slip to the nurse.” Sally perked up at her kindness. “Just Wait here I’ll be right back.”

As she said that the bell rang for the period to begin. The last student to arrive to class before the sound ended was Travis. He walked past Sally to the door to go inside but stopped short.

“Sally…” Travis turned to look at him. “Can we talk later? Like after school maybe?”

Sally was rod stiff as he was surprised that Travis had actually addressed him and even more so that he wanted to talk to him at all.

“Oh uhhh… sorry I’m going to be busy after school.” Sally hated to brush him off like that but he had business to take care off. Ghost business.

“Yeah sure.” That was all Travis said before heading into the classroom.

Sally sighed to relieve the stress of the unexpected interaction. 

“Here you are.” Ms. Davison cracked the door so that she could hand Sally the paper with his excuse on it. “Now don’t get lost along the way! And if you feel any better come back to class. We would love to have you here.”

“Thank you.” Sally turned and headed down the next hall for the nurse.

When he arrived, the school nurse didn’t even look at him, she was too concerned with her paperwork to take notice of the teen in front of her, it also didn’t help much that the counter was almost as tall as he was.

“Hello Ms.-“ He looked up at her name plate on her desk. “Langley. Ms. Davison sent me here, I have a really bad stomach ache.”

The woman looked him over with quickly.

“Sign in here.” She pointed at the sign in sheet in front of her. “Okay now go right through that door I’ll be in in a minute.”

After he was finished scribbling his name Sally pushed open the door and took a seat in the first room in one of the chairs sitting next to the first bed. The room was lined with unoccupied beds and white separating curtains. The open window let in a gentle breeze that soothed Sally’s erratic nerves.

“So Sally Fisher.” The woman walked in with her clipboard in hand. “You say you have a stomachache? What kind of discomfort are you feeling? Aching or nausea?”

“Oh um it’s nausea.” Sally grabbed his pretend stomachache. The nurse looked him over, looking like she wasn’t buying what he was dishing out in the least.

“I’ll just give you this then and let you rest.” The nurse handed him a little paper cup full of a pink liquid.

She smiled as he looked at the disgusting medicine. 

“Go on. Drink up.”

Sally lifted his mask slightly and tipped the little cup to his scarred lips. The taste was awful but he endured and drank it all. He handed the cup back to nurse Langley, the funny thing was that he was actually starting to feel nauseous after drinking that.

“Alright now lay down and try to rest a little. I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.

Sally obliged and climbed on the bed next to him. He laid on his side and curled up. He had to stay awake but he needed to fake it if he wanted to stay so he did the best he could and closed his eyes, praying that he would not give into the fatigue that seemed to always pull at him this last week.

He was only laying there for about 10 minutes before the door creaked open. He rolled over to see Larry creeping into the room slowly and then quietly shutting the door.

“Larry what are you doing in here?”

“Shhhh dude!” He whispered. “I snuck out of class and past the nurse to get here.”

“Oh sorry.” Sally whispered with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“I just wanted to see if you were doing okay.” Larry sat in the chair next to his bedside.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Sally raised his eyebrows at Larry’s constant concern. It was a little weird having this much attention put into his health and well being.

“Okay I just had to check you know with the nightmare projection things and Travis and those dumb jocks walking around here.”

“It’s fine really, I haven’t seen those guys yet, the only class we have together is gym, and Travis doesn’t bother me anymore remember.”

“Right.” Larry said shortly.

Sally twisted the fine blue hair of his ponytails between his fingertips and humming to past the silence and calm his nerves.

To be honest it was hard being in the school the entire building seemed to be surrounded by an invisible energy sapping force. Sally could only hope it was his imagination and not a certain specter stealing energy. 

“If you want to sleep I’ll watch over you.”

Sally’s head snapped up to look at Larry’s averted eyes and blushing cheeks.

“Uhhh I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t know how Mrs. Pakerton will react to that.”

Sally was surprised that she had been so quiet for these last two periods. He had been standing directly outside the classroom earlier. Then again whenever he was in his dream she had never actively sought him out, she was always in her classroom. So I guess it would be safe to say that Todd’s theory that he was drawn to her spirit in the Astral plane was correct.

“Maybe I can take a little nap.” Sally was exhausted and with every passing moment he felt even more so. “Just don’t leave.”

“Okay.” Larry stood to pull the curtains surrounding the bed closed, the dim lights overhead became even dimmer with the thick curtains blocking them.

“Alright wake me up when class is over I don’t want to be late to French, Ms. Amanlee would kill me.”

“Sure.” Larry smirked.

“Seriously! I’ll die if you don’t!” Sally was careful to keep his voice down.

“Alright. Alright.” Larry pushed Sally’s chest until he was lying down unaware of the blush he caused. “Now go to sleep.”

Sally laid on his side facing Larry and let his eyes shutter close and for the first time since Friday night he let himself be voluntarily taken by oblivion.

—————————————————————

Larry had woken Sally as soon as the bell rang, it would seem that the nurse was so busy she didn’t even have time to check up on him like she said.

“Dude she’s still at her desk going through paperwork.” Larry said in slight awe. “I’ve never seen a school nurse this busy.

The plan was for Sally to distract her while Larry slipped out the door to his third period class.

“Okay I’m gonna go talk to her.” Sally rubbed his good eye under his mask and then turned the doorknob.

“Hey Ms. Langley,” Startled the nurse looked up at Sally’s small figure in front of her desk. “I’m ready to go back to class.”

“Oh alright. Are you feeling any better?” She gave him a once over but couldn’t discern much from his mask wearing face.

“Uhhhh… yeah I do actually.” Now that he thought about it he was feeling better than he had this morning.

“Alright well I’ll write you a note back to class.” Sally looked back at Larry and motioned for him to make his move.

Larry didn’t hesitate to slip out of the room and crawl over to the door leading to his freedom. Sally turned his attention back to the nurse. She was looking straight at him waiting.

“What class are you supposed to be in now?” Sally gave a sigh of relief and told her that he was heading to French.

She wrote the note and pushed it over to Sally with her perfectly manicured French tips.

“Here you go. If you feel any worse please let me know.” She gave him a kind smile and a wave but Larry wasn’t yet out of the room.

“Oh uhhh I was actually wondering why you’ve been so busy today?” Sally’s voice was high pitched as he tried to stall for a little more time.

Ms. Langley rose an eyebrow at Sally’s change in behavior. He was wringing his hands and squirming under her stare. She chalked it up to shyness and looked back down at her paperwork.

“Kids have been coming in a lot more lately claiming to be tired out this week and last.”

“Tired?” Sally heard the door click closed but he carried on with the conversation.

“Yes. Even some teachers have been complaining about it. Everyone is feeling drained. I can’t blame them though I feel it too.” She gave Sally a thoughtful look and then put her head down to her papers. “Now I’m sure you’ve missed enough class for the day. You should head back.”

“Oh right! Thank you Nurse Langley.” With that he turned and exited the office.

Larry was waiting at the end of the hall around the corner Sally turned to go to French class.

“Thanks dude.” The two walked side by side. “I’m gonna make a criminal out of you yet!”

Sally playfully punched Larry in the arm with a smile hidden beneath his mask.

“Get back to class.” Larry looked down at Sally with a fake kicked puppy look. “Oh don’t you dare!”

Sally held his finger up in a little mini cross to ward off his friends fake sadness.

Larry just laughed and skipped down the hall to his class with a ‘see you later dude’. 

—————————————————————

Before he knew it Sally’s third and fourth periods were over and he was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch.

Again he had forgotten to pack his own lunch so he went through the lunch line and held his tray out so that he could receive whatever abomination was on the menu that day. It was Tuesday so of course that would be tacos with meat of questionable origins.

Like the Thursday before he was suspended he walked over to the trash and discreetly pushed the tacos into the waiting mouth of the trash bin.

Then he headed over to the usual table and sat between Todd and Ash. Larry wasn’t there just yet.

“Sally!” Ash wrapped her arms around her friend excitedly. “Man I missed you so much!”

“What? I’ve been her the whole day? I saw you this morning in French class!”

“I know! I know!” Ash pulled her chips out of her lunch bag and put them on Sally’s lunch tray. “It’s just really refreshing having you here after the two days you were suspended!”

“She’s not wrong.” Todd said after he bit his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“It was really glum on those days.” Chug said as he eyed Sally’s lunch tray hungrily.

Sally took the chips off of the tray and pushed the remainder over to Chug.

“Thanks Sally.” Chug blushed lightly and began his work on Sally’s lunch too.

“Scoot over dude!” Came Larry’s chill voice from behind him. “Make room for your King!”

The whole table laughed and Sally obeyed moving over to Todd’s side.

“I am so sorry your highness.” Sally said in a sarcastic tone. This time only Todd, Ash and Sally laughed because they were the only ones who knew of Larry’s smoking habits.

“Whatever.” Larry scoffed playfully.

“Anyway how’s the day been going? No major disturbances to note?” Todd was trying to keep tabs on the events of the day in order to stay ahead of any supernatural changes.

“Nope. Nothing.” Ash said through a bite of sandwich.

“Yeah I haven’t felt anything aside from Mrs. Pakerton though I think she’s done something to the school.”

The three teens within earshot looked surprised at their little friend.

“Why is that?” Todd asked slightly wary.

“Well when I went to the nurse for math class today I found out that their have been loads of complaints of people feeling drained and tired on the school campus.” Sally opened the chips Ash provided and continued. “I have a feeling it has to do with Mrs. Pakerton.”

“So you think that she is somehow siphoning energy from the people in the school?” Todd was making a note of this in one of his notebooks. “I have heard of spirits that can draw energy from their surroundings.”

“I don’t know for sure but it would explain why we hadn’t noticed her presence until last week.” Sally slipped a chip under his prosthetic.

“Well that just means we really have to exercise her tonight then.” Larry said a little too sure for anyone’s liking.

“Easier said than done, but” Todd rummaged around in his backpack until he found what her was looking for. “I did give this an excellent retune!”

Sally let Todd set his revamped ghost wrangling Gear Boy in his hands. The Gear boy was a lot heavier than it had been before and the lights glowed a toxic green color even when it wasn’t active.

“How do you use it?” Larry was staring at the device with curiosity burning in his wide brown eyes.

“Just power it on and hit this button, when you are near a ghost it will send out a huge wave of energy that should be enough to dispel all of the stored energy within the spirit, leaving it with nothing left to return to this plain. Just make sure that the spirit is fully formed or this won’t work and it’s only got enough power for one maybe two hits if we are lucky.”

“This switch here?” Sally pointed to the little switch that rested on the top of his Gear Boy.

“Yes.”

“Okay I really hope this works.” Sally tucked the system into his backpack and zipped it up.

“By my calculations, it should have a 98% success rate.”

“That’s pretty high?” Ash said enthusiastically.

“Yeah well let’s just hope It gets the job done.” Sally commented absentmindedly.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine dude.” Larry wrapped an arm around Sally’s narrow shoulders and gave him a little half hug.

Soon the lunch period ended just as quickly as it came and the teens were trudging themselves to their next class.

The tensions building around the showdown that would determine the fate of those at Nockfell Highschool. Would the crew be able to exercise the energy sapping ghost or would they fail and let the hauntings of Mrs. Pakerton continue?


	7. Today's the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew prepare for their face off against their former math teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I know it's been a while, but when I tell you it's been crazy around here I really mean it. I just want to remind you guys to take care of yourselves mentally and physically, but I will not tell you to wash your hands! XD I'm sure you've heard that line enough. Besides a little well known fact, Sally Face fans are one of the cleans fandoms in all the multiverse sooo~ yeah! Let that sink in. Anyway here is the new chapter, I hope it brings you all solace in your time of turmoil XD

The day had been going relatively well for little Sally Fisher despite the fact that after it was over Sally would need to exercise the spirit of his former 9th grade math teacher. It was strange walking around the school and feeling her presence. It was even stranger thinking that she had once been his teacher. Even though they found out she had been a part of the cult Sally still couldn’t bring himself to damn her as evil. 

Even after he saw all of the dismembered body parts while snooping around her apartment.

After all, she had kept quiet about Sally and crew snooping around Addison Apartments constantly. Surely she must have noticed them asking around the building and always searching for the clues that would lead them straight to her, but she did nothing. She just sat back and watched them run around. Then again maybe she just thought they were dumb kids looking for something they would never find.

Sally sat his gym bag on the bench then plopped down next to it. He was feeling much better than he had that morning but he was still very tired and drained. Sighing, he pulled out his gym sweats and began dressing while still sitting.

He was relieved when he arrived at his class to find that the jock and his cronies were already dressed and lined up on the gym floor with the rest of the class. The coach made sure that the locker rooms were clear before allowing Sally to enter.

He was slightly worried about the head jock, he had received dirty looks from him as soon as he stepped on the gym floor. Mostly though those looks were directed at Travis who only looked at his own scuffed up gym shoes. Sally had wondered what Travis had done to set the brutes off, but he couldn’t pin anything down.

Fully dressed now Sally dropped his bag in the bottom of a locker and trudged toward the steps that led up to the gym.

Time for Hell.

By the time Sally had finished changing coach Branson had led the class through their warm up stretches and they were now running laps around the gym.

Great.

Sally went over to the coach to make sure that he would mark him present for the day and then jogged to the back of the line with Chug. 

“Hey Chug.” Sally said as he caught up to his friend easily.

“He-Hey Sally- Face.” Chug’s Face was reddening with each slow pace foot he planted on the gym floor. 

Sally couldn’t blame him; he was never much of a runner himself. In fact after two laps around the gym Sally was just as beat as Chug was. The other kids had no problem running laps around them even when they were doing their best to keep up. After five more laps coach Branson blew his whistle and the teens stopped running. Most were a sweaty mess, some were still perfectly fine just a little out of breath and then there was Sally and Chug who were on the verge of collapse. Branson looked the group over and then began yelling the agenda for the day.

“Today we will be playing basketball! It will be teams of five with a game on each half court.” He pointed to each court with a strong finger. “Now split up into teams and get started!” 

To be honest, Sally was not feeling up to playing any kind of games today; he just wanted to rest up for his impending battle with Mrs. Pakerton, but he didn’t want to tick the coach off anymore than he already was (like always). So he and Chug looked around the gym to see who would be willing to take them on their team.

As the teens ran to pair up with their favorite gym buddies and their friends Sally watched as groups were formed and the selection dwindled down. Then Sally spotted Travis heading towards them from across the gym. Was he headed for them? Or was he looking for someone else? Questions swirled behind Sally’s mask until Travis stood right in front of him. Out of the corner of his mask Sally saw Chug take a step forward and put a hand out in front of him protectively.

“What do you want?” Chug questioned warily. Travis looked startled but he told his intentions.

“I was just wondering if you guys wanted to pair up?” Travis was speaking softly down at his shoes almost shyly.

Sally didn’t know what to say. He was kind of shocked by the change in behavior he was wittinessing from his former bully.

“Is that what you really want?” Chug asked suspiciously. “You sure you’re not here to make fun of us?”

Travis nodded his head in affirmation and Sally who had recovered from his shock spoke.

“I think that would be alright.” It was Chug’s turn to be shocked but not because Sally had said yes, because let’s be honest, he was too nice to say no, but because this was actually happening. This was the guy who was bullying their friend group a week ago and now he wanted to be their gym partners. He wasn’t trying to hurt them. This was too weird, but Chug just smiled and welcomed him to the group like Sally had done.

The next thing they knew they had the last two remaining people on their team and they were on the court about to play the game. The only thing that was worrying was who they were playing.

Across the half court stood the jock and his two cronies with two extra tall boys standing close by. All of them were looking down on Sally and crew with smirks ranging from discontent to pure hatred.

“Please don’t tell me we have to play against them.” Chug's voice was dread filled and his eyes were round as saucers. “Our team is half their size!”

Chug ran over their team with appraising eyes. Their group consisted of the short and petite Sally that was terrible at sports, Chug who was overweight and slow, Travis who had a decent build but was a bit shorter than the guys on the opposite team and the two new members weren’t any better. They were both rail thin and average height. Chug face palmed and looked like he was crying on the inside. 

“It’s okay Chug. We don’t have to win, we just have to play.” Sally placed his hand on Chug’s shoulder reassuringly.

Sally looked at the cruel smile of the jock across the gym and hoped that he wasn’t up to anything sinister, though he highly doubted it. Suddenly the coach blew his whistle as the cue for the games to begin making Sally jump a little.

He walked to the middle of the half court watching as the coach retreated to the far side of the gym to watch the games. Sally cursed his luck that the coach hadn’t noticed their current position or either didn’t care enough to intervene.

Shortly after the game had begun and it seemed to be going pretty well. Well not well as in they were winning or anything, well as in nobody had tried to hurt or seriously injure him or any of his teammates yet. Sally let a smile grace his lips, maybe they’d be alright.

Just as he thought the words his eye landed on Travis being tripped by the head jock and the ball being taken from him as he fell. Sally face palmed before running over to help Travis up. Luckily he wasn’t too injured, just a scraped knee. Sally sighed with relief as he watched the jock score a point and then look back at them cockily.

“I’m fine.” Sally looked up at Travis, he was fine physically but Sally felt like maybe he wasn’t mentally. He let it slide when one look in Travis's eyes told him to drop it.

Sally let his hands fall to his sides as Travis stood up straight. Why was Travis being bullied now? He had gotten along rather well with these guys before so why didn’t they get along now?

The game continued on and Sally was surprised when it ended with only a few scrapes and bruises. Sally had been thrown around a few times but the crew was mainly focused on messing with Travis. He had been pushed around the whole game and the coach hadn’t seen any of it. Sally was getting fed up with it before the coach blew his whistle and waved at Sally, his cue to go and change ahead of the rest of the class.

Sally hesitantly made his way to the side of the gym to where the steps to the locker room lay. It had been extremely exhausting but it went better than he would have thought. He sighed as he sat down on the bench and slowly undressed himself.

Just one more class to go until the end of school.

—————————————————————

Larry looked up from his newest painting just as the bell for the end of the last period rang out in the school. It startled him a little, he was so entranced with capturing his best friend's likeness on the rectangular canvas he was working on that the time escaped him.

He looked to his left down at the subject of his art sleeping soundly next to him. He had been more than welcoming when Sally Fisher trudged into art class and slumped on the stool next to him. Sal had almost instantly fallen into a deep sleep and Larry didn’t dare move so his friend could maintain his position slouched against his side.

Though now that class had ended and most students were all packed up and headed out the door Larry did gently shake his friend awake with his shoulder.

“Is it over…” Came Sally’s sleep laden reply.

“Yeah dude it’s time to get up.”

Sally stretched his limbs and slumped forward in exhaustion. Larry also stretched his arms and legs before starting his clean up. He was kind of late but the art teacher, Mr. Beau, usually let Larry and the others stay until they wanted as long as they agreed to clean up.

“Alright you guys I’m off! You know what to do!” Mr. Beau stream lined for the door, grabbing his bag on the way. 

“What’s the rush? You haven’t even looked at my work all day!” Ash appeared beside Sally with a knowing smirk. “You’ve been awfully distracted today.”

Mr. Beau’s already naturally pink face lit up bright red and he almost dropped his bag waving his hands so frantically.

“Oh it’s nothing!” His voice was high pitched and not at all convincing, not even to the half asleep Sally who barely knew what was going on. “Oh alright, you guys will probably find out anyway. I have a date tonight. I’m sorry if I haven’t been my normal self I’m just kind of excited.” The three students blinked surprised at their teacher. 

A date.

Now that was unexpected Mr. Beau had never made time for such things before and considering his good looks it was odd.

“My baby has finally grown up!” Ash said in a fake crying voice.

The two boys laughed as their teachers blush deepened.

“Well I’ve gotta go or I’ll be late!” He waved to them and continued to the door. “I promise to check over you guys work tomorrow!”

“Ash dude your so corny!” Larry playfully punched her shoulder.

“Owww!” She rubbed her shoulder with a pout. “I’m just excited to hear my favorite teacher finally has a love life!”

Larry walked to the sink to clean his paint brushes.

“I wonder who it is? He was never interested in anyone before.” Larry worked methodically, cleaning brushes with experienced fingers.

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!” Both teens heads snapped to look at Sally who was now standing with his arms stretched as far as they could reach while screaming.

“...Yeah… me too.” Larry smirked knowing exactly what the scream had meant.

Ash walked up to the boy and poked him in the stomach and put her hand to her chin.

“You okay there buddy?” Ash was also smirking but behind the amusement there was worry.

“Just... dandy.” Came Sally’s slow sarcastic reply.

“Ow!” Ash held her hand over her mouth in mock horror. “Was that sarcasm Sally Face?”

Sally laughed and wiped at his eyes under his mask. It was drawing closer to the time that they would have to exercise Mrs. Pakerton and Larry could feel the building tension in the room. 

It’ll be fine. We’ve done this before. 

He tried to reassure himself but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad would happen. It wasn’t the first time they had dealt with an irritated spirit, however it was the first time they dealt with one that might have a serious grudge against their group.

Larry kept his mind occupied and worry free by tidying up the rest of the art room, the rest of their classmates had a tendency to leave things dirty and it bothered him. Sally always thought it funny that it was the only thing Larry tried to keep clean. Ever. He barely cleaned his room and yet when it came to cleaning and organizing art supplies he was the go to guru.

As Larry finished up the last of his task the door creaked open and the group of teens turned to see Todd entering the room with wondering eyes.

“So this is the art room?” Todd questioned. “I thought there’d be better work on the walls judging by how much time you guys spend in here.”

Todd laughed pointing at Sally’s macaroni portrait of Ash and Larry on the far wall to the right.

“Hey! I worked really hard on that!” Sally jumped up indignantly.

The classroom filled with his friends laughter and Sally couldn’t help but laugh along.

“I’m just joking! It’s beautiful!” Todd swiped at his eyes to clear the rising tears.

“So when should we start the operation?” Larry said once the laughter left his body.

“We have to wait until the school is clear, no one can see us exorcising the spirit of our former 9th grade teacher.” Todd snickered.

“Then I think about 6 o’clock will work then!” Ash commented.

“Okay then when the time comes we’ll take care of business but in the meantime I’m gonna take a nap.” Sally walked around the art tables to the back of the classroom where Mr. Beau’s desk was.

“We’ll wake you later then so rest up little dude.” Larry said as he watched Sally curl into Mr. Beau’s comfy desk chair.

“And he’s out.” Ash said as soft snores came almost immediately from Sally. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him sleep so much.”

“If anything it seems to be more of a problem to get him to sleep, but he has been sleeping all day and it’s not enough. Whatever Mrs. Pakerton is doing seems to affect him more than the rest of us.” Todd observed.

“Well, all we can do now is wait. Why don’t you two pose for me? I’d like to practice figure drawing.” Ash’s eyes were wide with excitement the two could hardly turn her down.

“Sure we’ve got loads of time so why not?” Larry and Todd sat next to each other facing away from one another on Ash’s command. It was quiet, save for the scratching of Ash’s pencil and the soft tapping of Larry’s foot on his stool.

—————————————————————

Outside of Nockfell High was one patiently waiting Travis Phelps. He had been there since the bell rang skipping the last part of the day to make it there early. Sure he didn’t want to be in class for those last few moments and sure he didn’t want to go home right away, but that wasn’t the reason he had been waiting outside.

He was waiting for a little blue haired boy to which he owed the deepest apology. He had been tormenting Sally Fisher from the moment he laid eyes on him. He couldn’t understand why. Why the boy's silky blue hair made him want to touch it or why looking at his petite hands made him want to hold them and never let go. 

Travis had never been fixated on girls and so when he started to sprout these odd feelings for another boy, deep down he knew what was up. So he bullied him and tried to get rid of the strangely beautiful thing that he knew was taboo to him. And to make matters worse, it was as if his father could sense the sin within him. The “punishments” got worse and Travis was left with even more of a dilemma.

So he waited.

He waited outside for the person who sprouted sin in his heart to apologize for the pain he had caused him. Only the patient boy was starting to think that would never happen. He looked down at his watch to find he had been standing there for over an hour. A loud sigh escaped his body as he looked back to the school.

He hadn’t seen Sally or the rest of his crew come out of that school. What could they be doing? 

Travis decided he would have to go track down the group himself. Now where would Sally be so late after school?

—————————————————————

Sally slept peacefully in his teacher's desk chair. It was almost a shame to wake him from the rare slumber, but it was a job that had to be done and Larry had to do it.

“Hey Sally it’s almost time to get going.” He shook the boys arm and watched as his blue eyes slowly cracked open.

“It’s time already.” Sally’s voice was sounding pretty rough but his friends were getting used to hearing it after all he had been sleep deprived for almost a week now.

“Yeah it’s about time.” Larry chuckled trying to hide his nerves. 

The truth was the whole classroom had been steadily more tense as the hours ticked by and the teens, all except Sal, had settled into a worried silence. What if this ‘operation’ failed and Mrs. Pakerton remained free to drain the school of its life? What if one of them got hurt? Or worse, what if they were killed? What would they do then?

Larry shook the swarming questions from his mind to focus on his friends in front of him. 

“So like how is this going to play?” Ash said awkwardly, scratching her head.

“We are going to split up into two different groups. One will be lookout slash backup just in case things go wrong. The other team will exercise the spirit.”

“I call lookout!” Ash shot up from her stool frantically.

“Scaredy cat.” Larry stuck his tongue out at Ash teasingly and watched her shrug.

“I’m just doing what I have to to survive.” She said half seriously.

—————————————————————

“Kwwwsshht!!! Larry we’re in place.” Larry almost jumped when his walkie went off on his belt but quickly grabbed the device and held down the talk button.

“Orange Eagle I told you my code name is Larry Face!” He looked over to see Sally giving him an amused look.

“Kwwssssttt…….. Larry we are not using your stupid code names!” This was Ash’s voice which was clearly annoyed.

“Krrwwstt… Goth Turtle please this is a sensitive operation!” This time Larry couldn’t help but laugh at the silly names that he had given them.

“Ksshht… Larry focus!” Todd.

“Alright alright! We’re down the hall from the classroom, everything looks all clear so we’re gonna head in.”

“Be careful.” Ash’s voice rang through the walkie in a sobering tone.

The two boys gave each other one last nervous look before they crept down the hall closer to the increasingly dark aura.

—————————————————————

The classroom was empty and unnaturally dark. Which was really odd since it was 6 in the evening and the long winter nights were slowly giving way to even longer spring days. And as if to add to the disturbing atmosphere it was eerily quiet. 

So quiet that Sally could hear Larry’s raspy breath clearly. Though he knew his friend tried hard to keep calm he was frightened.

“You go first.” Larry gulped. He didn’t want to enter the room before his friend, though he would never say he was scared. What he didn’t expect was the steely expression of Sally’s eyes as he nodded and moved forward into the classroom. 

Larry followed shortly after glancing from side to side trying to catch any sign of a ghostly figure. Aside from the atmosphere nothing was out of the ordinary even when he was in class earlier he couldn’t really believe anything was actually out of the ordinary. But he trusted his friend and he knew if Sally said there was a ghost there was a ghost.

A quick snap drew Larry’s attention to the teachers desk at the front of the class. Sally was there rambling through it again.

“Hey what are you doing?” Larry walked up behind the small teen.

“I’m looking for-“ Sally’s speech cut out suddenly and he went still.

“Sally….” Larry put his hand on his shoulder before he saw the other boy’s eyes and he quickly let go. His eyes were blank. Larry knew that expression meant that Sally was having one of those weird vision things. He had to wait before he touched his friend again otherwise he could end up freaking out.

He waited a few minutes making sure to keep an eye on their surroundings just in case any ghost did try to sneak up on them while one of them was distracted. He thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye when suddenly there was a long scraping sound from the opposite end of the room. Larry unconsciously moved closer to Sally.

“Sally.” He whispered furiously. The shuffling he heard continued on the side of the classroom. “Sally!” He was really starting to freak out as the classroom’s atmosphere grew darker and darker, but then Sally’s head shot up from his chest and with wide eyes he pointed to the back of the classroom.

“There!” Sally’s rough voice startled Larry just before the whole classroom burst into madness. The tables were violently thrown across the room, chairs were flying and a sickly green glow was cast over the dark room, spilling shadows of a nasty figure against the walls.

“YOoouuU!!!” Came the ghastly bellows of their former math teacher Mrs. Pakerton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That be all folks! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so hopefully that won't take too long. Please leave any suggestions or really just anything you'd like to say in the comments section. They are greatly appreciated! I love reading them so much, so please don't be shy about writing one! ;) I love you guys. Stay cool out there!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review if you have the time. =^.^=


End file.
